The Story Continues
by boostarryeyes
Summary: First attempt, bit nervous but here goes! My take on what happens after the defeat of Tom Riddle. Not epilogue compliant. Harry/Ginny. Hermione/Ron. George/Luna. Revised ch 6 added. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Harry made his way up towards Gryffindor Tower that first evening, alone. Ron, with Hermione who didn't want to leave his side, had rejoined his family in the Great Hall. Harry had paused to watch Ginny from the doorway. Her arms were around a dry eyed George both comforting each other. Harry felt the guilt of the dead rising up within him,

"Not now," he thought to himself, "later."

The portrait of the Fat Lady smiled when she saw Harry approach her.

"Welcome," she beamed, "you do not need a password tonight," as she swung open.

"Thank you" replied Harry with a weary smile and he climbed into the deserted common room and slowly up the winding stone stairs.

Kreacher was already waiting for him as he entered the familiar dormitory with the five four poster beds that him and his fellow classmates had shared during his school years. It was if Kreacher had read his mind as he was holding a tray with delicious looking sandwiches and a steaming mug of tea.

"For you, Master," he beamed.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry repiled, "and thank you for your bravery in battle. Regulus would have been proud." Kreacher's large eyes widened and watered. He placed the tray beside Harry's bed.

"Let me know if you need anything else, Master. I wish to return to the repair teams. Parts of the castle took heavy damage but we are working to get it back to normal. Eventually." Harry looked at the now loyal House Elf that stood before him with growing affection. Kreacher could never replace Dobby, again the guilt threatened to rise at just the fleeting thought of him, but Kreacher slowly was becoming important in Harry's life.

"Just remember to get some rest as well and that's an order." Harry said with a small grin. Kreacher smiled, bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Harry sat on his bed and mechanically ate the sandwiches and drank the tea. A small part of his brain acknowledged that the sandwiches were wonderful but the rest was too tired to register the fact fully. He swallowed the last mouthful as his head hit the pillow already in a deep and for once, dreamless sleep.

In the Great Hall, the Weasleys and Hermione sat around one end of the Gryffindor table. Mrs Weasley red eyed but no longer crying announced in her strongest mum voice that everyone must eat before going to get some sleep. George looked blankly at his mother, food seemed like an alien concept, even when the mini feast appeared in front of them, he looked bewildered as if he had never eaten before and did not know what to do. The rest of the group, tentatively began to eat although it wasn't long for Ron to have his mouth full with both hands holding a chicken drumstick each, well it had been a while since he had had a decent meal. George sat and watched.

"Please George," pleaded Ginny in a small but determined voice, "just a little bit." She offered him a chicken drumstick. George looked at the food and was about to shake his head until he looked into Ginny's eyes. They were full of love and pain but with the underlying steely determination that he thought only his mother could project. There was suddenly a little voice in his head, George was not sure if it was his own or Fred's (he would have to think about that later), reminded him of Ginny's perfect execution of the Bogey Bat hex. He wordlessly took the drumstick from her and slowly began to eat, praying that he would be able to swallow and not be sick.

On a different table, Luna sat quietly amongst a group of fellow survivors. She had been watching the Weasley group when the food appeared in front of them and a split second later, food had appeared on their table as well. Luna was now eating a bowl of apple crumble and custard, puddings were always her favourite. Luna was people watching, a favourite pastime. To her left sat Neville, eating heartily with his new found confidence, it suited him. He was not big-headed just sure of himself and his abilities. You could almost say one of the wars success stories, thought Luna, if such a thing was possible. Opposite him were Dean and Seamus, Seamus was upset as Lavender, although still alive, had been badly injured by Fenrir Greyback and was currently en-route to St Mungos, Dean was comforting him. Dean turned and gave a small smile to Luna, they seemed to have been able to strike up a friendship with everything they had gone through. Friends, thought Luna, I now have a growing number of people I can honestly say are my friends, could that be counted as a success as well?

Luna looked across to the Weasleys again, she saw Ginny alternatively keeping a watchful eye on George and glancing towards the door, no doubt hoping Harry would enter. Ron was eating enough for two, if he was a girl you may think he was pregnant, mused Luna, wondering if he had somehow been hit with a reverse procreation spell. Hermione sat next to him looking, at first glance, aghast at the amount of food Ron was eating but on closer examination, Luna saw the love in her eyes. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting close together that shouted out their closeness for each other. Percy was talking to Bill, Fleur and Charlie, he looked drawn and tired but it was George that showed the most strain, understandably of course. He looked lost and removed from the family, something Luna had never seen before when the Weasleys were together, as long as you ignored Percy's previous stupidity that is. Luna ached as she watched George slowly chew on a small bite of chicken, she felt a strong urge to rush over and hold him but that was loony even for her, she thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall. She never felt more proud and sad as she looked around, what was now, her school.

"Everyone," she began, "the undamaged classrooms have been made into makeshift rooms with beds for anyone who wishes to rest. All rooms will adapt to each parties needs. All dormitories are suitable for sleeping in as well, no passwords will be needed tonight."

With those words she gave a small smile and left the Hall. It was time for her to claim the head teachers office. As she entered, she noted with a sad smile that the statue which had been a phoenix in Dumbledore's time, was now a cat. She still did not understand why it had been a doe when Snape had been Headmaster, she had thought it would have been a snake. Now she would probably never know she mused to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Weasley had wanted everyone to sleep together but after a small heated discussion and a gentle guiding hand from Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left to join the rest of the Gryffindors who were making their way towards Gryffindor Tower. The rest of the Weasleys, except George left the Hall. He wanted to see Fred again and only after promising the rest of the family to try and get some sleep did they finally leave. Percy in particular had wanted to stay with him but George insisted that he needed some alone time with his brother. Luna watched as he stood and entered the trophy room were his brother lay.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered their loved Gryffindor common room. Seamus was sitting by the fireplace, staring into the empty grate. Dean sat opposite him casting worried glances towards him. He smiled as the trio entered. Hermione wandered over,

"Any word on Lavender," she asked quietly.

"No," replied Dean when Seamus didn't answer, "her parents said they would let us know as soon as they could."

"I sorry Seamus mate," Ron muttered, "just try and remember, my brother Bill survived as did Lupin."

Seamus looked up sharply,

"So Lavender, if she survives, will either be horrendously scarred or a werewolf or both! Is that suppose to comfort me!" Seamus shouted.

Ron and Hermione did not reply, what could they say. Seamus had returned to looking into the fire grate. Dean raised his eyebrows in an apologetic way as Ron and Hermione left to join Ginny by one of the windows. Ginny turned to face Ron, with the same determined look she had given George she spoke,

"I want to sleep in your dormitory if Harry is there, I want to be there when he wakes up."

"NO WAY!" Ron's eyes wide as saucers.

"I wasn't asking permission Ron, I was telling you. You, no doubt, want to be close to Hermione," at that Ron automatically drew Hermione closer to him, "I am going to be there for Harry when he wakes."

"BUT…" spluttered Ron.

"Look" interrupted Ginny in a calm quiet voice. "I don't plan to seduce him. I don't even know for sure he will want me back.""He will," grumbled Ron, with Hermione smiling next to him as confirmation.

Ginny faltered with a hesitant smile,

"I haven't seen him properly since the wedding. I need to be near him. To see he is still alive and safe," her voice waivered.

"Fine" Ron grumpily conceded. "but if I he hurts you or you hurt him in any way." but Ginny was gone up the staircase.

"Do you want to go up to my dorm?" asked Hermione in small voice.

"I can't can I, I'll just slide down." Ron observed.

"I don't think it applies once you are of age and you have the girls consent" Hermione blushed. "I've looked it up" Ron smiled in wonder, what doesn't this girl know!

Ginny slowly opened the door of the dormitory quietly. There was Harry, fast asleep, looking peaceful. Ginny desperately wanted to climb in next to him, but for once her Gryffindor courage faltered. Ron and Hermione maybe wrong, he might not feel the same as he did. The image of their kiss they shared on his birthday stole her breath for a moment. That image, the memory of his lips on hers, his strong hands in her hair and on her back, had kept her strong during the long months not knowing were he was, if he was alright or even alive. She climbed onto the bed nearest to Harry's, which of course was Ron's, and gazed over at Harry's sleeping form and eventually fell asleep.

George closed the door of the trophy room behind him and stood for a while looking at all the people laid before him on long, plush velvet cushions. Lupin lay next to his wife Tonks,

"At least they are together," thought George.

He looked beyond Tonks and there lay himself. Only it wasn't himself, it was Fred, it just felt like it should be him. He slowly walked over to Fred and looked down at him. He still had the laughter on his face. George knew that magic was keeping his brother and the rest of the dead looking so alive but it still looked as if Fred would sit up and continue laughing.

"How can I carry on," wondered George, "he was the ideas man, he had the confidence, he was the better part of me."

"You will because you have to," said the little voice inside him.

"So it is you Fred?" answered George out loud.

"Yes, a part of me will always be with you, creepy huh. I don't think I will always be able to talk to you though, only when you really need me. You know, when you're being wussy!" George let out a strangled sob. "Don't George. It will get easier" George bent over Fred's body and finally cried.

George left the trophy room drained. The hall, at first glance, looked empty but then on the far table was Luna. Her head was on her hands, on the table. She was asleep. George walked over, she didn't look at all comfortable.

"Luna," he whispered. She slowly raised her head and opened her large blue eyes.

"Oh, hello George, I tried to stay awake, sorry" George looked puzzled. "Just in case you needed someone but if you are alright then I will go and find somewhere to sleep." She paused thoughtfully, "I don't want to go to Ravenclaw anymore though, I have no friends there. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find somewhere." She stood up.

"Would you like me to take you to Gryffindor Luna? You definitely seemed to have the Gryffindor bravery" George looked into this strange girls eyes as they widened with wonder.

"Would you mind? All my friends seem to be Gryffindors and I feel as if I need to be near them. It makes me wish I had chosen differently when the sorting hat had given me the choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Both my mum and dad were Ravenclaws and I felt that was what I should choose. I thought the sorting hat must have had a nargles infestation to even suggest Gryffindor"

"Come on" replied George bewildered, he had never really talked to Luna before, it certainly took his mind of the present situation, albeit briefly. He felt Fred's smile form in his head.

George led the way up to Gryffindor tower. Luna beside him, dreamily looking around as if surveying all the damage. The fat lady smiled as she saw George approach and opened. Dean and Seamus had now been joined by Neville, Pavarti and her Ravenclaw sister, Padma.

"I'm sorry about Fred George," said Neville standing and everyone else agreeing. George opened his mouth to speak but found his voice had left him, Luna took his hand and gently squeezed it. Neville sat and made room so they could join them but instead Luna spoke,

"Thanks everyone but I think George needs somewhere to lie down and I'm a bit tired too. Where can we sleep?"

Neville pointed to the boys staircase and mentioned that the first room was this years first years room so it should be unoccupied. Luna smiled and led a uncharacteristically quiet George up the stairs.

"Well," remarked Pavarti, "how weird", but before her sister could comment in agreement, Dean spoke.

"Luna's alright," remarked Dean quietly, watching the staircase were the two had just left.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Neville. Pavarti and Padma just looked at each other and raised their eyebrows but wisely stayed quiet.

Upstairs, in what had been Hermione's dormitory, Ron stood in the middle and looked around. The room was not much different than the boys but seemed more feminine, lighter somehow and of course there where only three beds, Pavarti's, Lavender's and Hermione's. Hermione entered the room, her hair still damp from the shower and wearing pyjama's.

"I transfigured them" she explained as Ron looked at the pale blue silkiness that she was now wearing. "I have made you some pjs too, they are in the bathroom." She was suddenly feeling shy, the memory of the kiss they had shared earlier had returned whilst she had been taking her shower and although she had shared many nights in the same tent with Ron, Harry had always been nearby. Ron smiled, he also looked awkward,

"Won't be long" and left. Hermione got into her bed, now realising how much she had missed it and closed her eyes.

George let himself be led into the first year dormitory. Luna directed him to a bed and sat him down.

"Do you need to talk?" she quizzed, her head tilted.

"No, can't. Well at least not yet." George replied. Luna nodded.

"Yes, it was a while before I could speak about my mum. Well, if you don't mind I'm going to have the bed by the window, I like to feel the sun on my face in the morning. Of course, it depends whether it will be sunny tomorrow but if you.."

"That's fine" George answered with a small smile. "Fred was the one who preferred the sun not me. I'll be fine here." and lay down knowing he wouldn't sleep. Luna opened the curtains, settled into bed and appeared to fall asleep. George kept looking at her, wondering who Luna was and how had they ended up sharing a dormitory.

"Just go with the flow, brov" came a voice as he eventually closed his eyes.

Ron re-entered the dormitory room wearing the navy blue cotton pj pants and t-shirt that Hermione had transfigured for him earlier. He gazed over at Hermione, who appeared to have fallen asleep and was struck at how beautiful she looked. Her hair had fanned out behind her on the pillow and her face soft with no worries. Not wanting to disturb her although desperate to, he climbed into the bed that enabled him to watch her face until he also fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read this and an even bigger thank you to those who have reviewed. It is appreciated, so go give it a go, I don't bite! Sorry it's another short one but lots of things happening lately. Will try better next time. xxx.**

Daylight began to break. Harry opened his eyes and stretched, instantly regretting it as even after a good sleep every part of him still ached. His chest, were Voldemort's killing curse had hit felt heavy, his limbs ached but, he realised as he touched his forehead, his scar didn't. This brought a smile to his face as he placed on his glasses. He was gone, relief spread through him, my life may actually be my own, he pondered. He slowly and carefully sat up and looked over to Ron's bed. His initial thought was that Ron was, for once, not snoring but then he realised that the bit of red hair he could see was darker than Ron's and shiner. Ginny. His heart leapt as high as much his stomach dropped. He got out of bed and approached her. She was still asleep and although her hair tousled and still with smudges on her face from the battle yesterday, she still looked wonderful.

He then realised that he must look a mess. His last shower at Shell Cottage seemed eons ago. He tip-toed out of the room and through into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. His face was still dirty with mud from the forest floor and blood encrusted down his right cheek. His hair was messy despite the trim Fleur had given it before they had left. Patches of stubble had broken out over his chin. He'd looked better. He entered the shower and let the hot jets of water massage his aching muscles only exiting when the steam had totally filled the large stone bathroom. Groping for a towel he roughly rubbed his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. He reached for his glasses and stood dumbstruck once he had replaced them as Ginny was standing watching him looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Sorry" she stuttered, "I didn't mean to walk in when…." her voice trailed off as she looked embarrassed. "Oh my.. I've just seen Harry with nowt on", she thought. Harry smiled tentatively.

"It's ok. It's good to see you" Ginny had a thousand thoughts now running through her head. She raced into his arms half crying, half angry.

"I thought you were dead" she accused, her voice ragged with emotion, "I saw Hagrid carrying you, you Harry! He was crying and, and you were dead. DEAD! I thought my life was over, even if I survived, I knew I didn't want to. You were dead. That's why I went after Bellatrix. She looked so happy, so triumphant. I wanted to destroy her. I wanted her to destroy me so….so I could be with you but then Luna and Hermione joined me and …then my mum …" She buried her head in his chest as she started to hit his shoulders with her fists, "You were dead" she repeated.

Harry held onto her tightly until she stopped hitting out and became limp in his arms. He put his fingers gently under her chin and raised her face up towards him. Her eyes watery brown, her brow creased, to Harry she had never looked more beautiful. He took a large breath.

"I died thinking of you and I came back for you. You gave me the strength to do what had to be done. You, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, everyone but especially you Ginny. You." His green eyes locked with her brown, "I love you and if you can , I want you back. If not, if I have hurt you too much, I'll understand. I..I just want you to be happy." He held his breath, waiting for her reply. She momentarily glanced down and then raised her head up again, her eyes sparkling,

"Oh, Harry, I love you too. It's always been you. There is no one else for me but you"

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for" he smiled, echoing her words from last summer as his lips met hers.

George woke, surprised that he had managed to sleep at all. His first thought was of Fred. He still felt numb, it seemed to huge to comprehend. He was never going to laugh with him again, plot with him, eat with him, too many important things will happen now without him. What if I get married, kids, George thought, his future had always had always included Fred, Best Man, Godfather. Now what? He waited for Fred to reply within his head like the day before but no voice came. It must have been stress he concluded as he looked over towards the window and saw Luna, still asleep. As he lay, he tried to remember everything he knew about this strange but interesting girl. He has first really noticed her as the DA meetings, well he had seen her around prior to that, you couldn't really miss her, he mused. He recalled that except Ginny and later on Neville, he had not really seen her with any other friends, in fact she appeared to be the focus of a lot of jokes by the so called clever, or stuck up as he and Fred used to call them, Ravenclaws. He and Fred never played jokes on her, they prided themselves in only targeting people who deserved pranks, Percy of course being one of them.

He thought back to the DA meetings. She had been talented and quickly picked up what Harry had taught them. She was obviously brave and loyal to her friends. She had gone to the Ministry to rescue Sirius, fought in the battle last year and of course she had fought again last night. He had seen her race to join Ginny fight Bellatrix before their mum had taken over. Wow, he thought momentarily sidetracked remembering his mum, she really was a force to be reckoned with, she had been amazing.

Luna stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him.

"Did you sleep?" she asked her brow wrinkled with concern. Her long, dirty blond, wavy hair tousled around her head.

"A bit" replied George,

"Good, time for breakfast I think but," she scrunched her nose, "I smell like a Cunooples ear wax, where are the showers?" George was temporarily speechless with his mouth open, he thought it best not to ask. He instead got out of bed.

"I'll show you"

Ron awoke to hear whimpering over in the bed were Hermione slept. He knew she was still having nightmares about their time in Malfoy Manor. He climbed out of bed and in two large strides had reached the side of her bed. He crouched down so his face was level with hers. Her brow was creased and her head tossing slightly from side to side.

"Mione", whispered Ron as he stroked her cheek, "it's okay, it's over, come back to me" Concern was in this whisper, he hated that she was suffering, he wanted, no needed to make it better.

"Ron?", Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Relief washing over her face as her eyes focused in on Ron.

"It's me" Ron replied with a small smile. Hermione reached her arm up out of the covers and reached her hand up behind Ron's head. She raised her head off the pillow as she gently pulled Ron's head towards her until their lips met. It was a soft gentle kiss. Hermione pulled away first.

"Sorry Ron," she blushed, "subjecting you to morning breath but it was just so good to see you. I was….dreaming about Bellatrix again."

"That's why I woke you and your breath is fine!" he gave her another quick kiss on the mouth. "What's say we get up and see how everyone is?" he asked in an nonchalant, innocent voice.

Hermione's eyebrows raised slightly, always the big brother,

"Okay, but let's leave Harry for now, he needs the peace. He will find us when he's ready."

"But Ginny.."

"Just leave them be Ron," Hermione sternly replied but with a slight smile and an annoying twinkle in her eye, "they deserve time together. I know she's your little sister and you feel protective towards her but it's their life and if you can't trust Harry, who an you trust!"

"But I know.."

"What do you know Ron?""I know what could happen because I know what I want to do with you!" Ron looked mortified, his mouth had spoken before his brain had processed what to say, his ears were unsurprisingly beetroot red. After the initial shock, Hermione smiled and feeling a little mischievous replied,

"Well, Ronald, you never know your luck!" and with a big smile she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom leaving a dumbstruck Ron still crouching down by the bed.

Luna followed George towards the bathroom but as she was too busy thinking, she did not notice when George suddenly stopped as he opened the door, causing her to walk into the back of him. She peered around George and saw Harry and Ginny together. Harry had Ginny against the wall locked in a passionate kiss. One hand was in her hair and the other had disappeared under her t-shirt. Ginny's trousered right leg was hooked around his waist, the towel which had been wrapped around him now hung limply between them. Ginny's right hand was in Harry's hair and her left was holding onto Harry's shapely but very naked buttock.

"Oh Ginny, how wonderful, does this mean you and Harry are back together" stated Luna. Harry leap away, grabbing his towel, trying to cover his very obvious excitement. They both blushed although Ginny was smiling. Harry looked aghast, guilty and scared all at once as he saw George at the door. George looked at the both of them, his face unreadable, turned and left.

"George!" Ginny and Harry called together.

"I'll go after him" smiled Luna dreamily and followed George back into the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hastily replaced the towels around his hips and looked at Ginny. He looked sad,

"Well," he said is an ironic voice, "I've managed to stay alive for less than 24 hours but can't really complain." Ginny's eyebrows crossed in puzzlement. "Your brothers are going to kill me!"

"No, they may lock me away for a few decades but they won't kill you," replied Ginny with a small cheeky grin, "but after yesterday, I'd keep a lookout for my mum though." Harry was forced to agree.

"Well I might as well have a shower whilst I'm here" she paused and shyly looked up at Harry as she quietly asked, "Will you wait for me?"

"Er are you sure?" Ginny nodded. She started to remove her t-shirt. Harry started to turn away but Ginny's small soft hand grasped his arm.

"You don't have to turn away Harry" she quietly mumbled. She had developed the famous Weasley blush. Ginny didn't blush as often as Ron which Harry now thought looking down at her was a shame as she looked irresistibly beautiful. "well it only seems fair as I got to see you" Harry barely heard her that time and if it was possible she was now blushing even worse. She slowly raised her t-shirt over her head. Her eyes shone as she looked at Harry. It was now Harry's turn to blush as he gazed at Ginny. During their time together, although they had spent a lot of time alone by the lake, all activity had been through layers of clothing. His gaze slowly travelled away from her beautiful brown eyes, her full, slightly swollen lips and down towards her breasts. Her plain white bra was supporting her lightly freckled firm breasts, her nipples prominent beneath the smooth material. What he was seeing was better than his imagination had cooked up. Harry's mouth became dry, his mind devoid of all thoughts now except Ginny.

He tentatively ran one of his thumbs over her left nipple. Her gasp again made him hard. He repeated the action with her other nipple, again he was awarded with not only a gasp but the involuntary arching of her back. He again looked up into her face and saw that her lips were now slightly open and her eyes full of desire. He now had both hands gently, still a little hesitant, stroking her breasts through the material. He bowed his head down to capture her mouth again.

A distant owl hoot made them both jump, Harry's brain seemed to come to, he stepped away.

"Gin", his voice was hoarse, "we can't, not now." His hand stroked her jaw, "I really, really want to, this isn't the time." Ginny's fingers brushed over Harry's torso lightly, causing him to shiver.

"I know" Ginny replied. She looked up and her eyes showed mischievous determination, "just you wait though once we get back to the Burrow! Now out with you so I can get my shower" she grinned and pushed him towards the door. Harry awkwardly made his way back to the dormitory and despite what he had said felt a little regret that his "nobility" had appeared. Little did he know, Ginny was feeling the same regret as she stepped in the shower.

--

Ron was now sitting on the floor leaning against Hermione's bed. Thousands of questions and thoughts were whirling around his head, all leading to the same big question. Did Hermione just imply that she wanted her and Ron to have…even the word sex made his ears blush. Was he really worthy of her? The old doubts were still there. He thought of the kiss she had given him outside the Room of Requirement. He would make himself worthy of her, he loved her. He had expected a revelation like that to scare him but amazingly it didn't. It made him smile, warm, like he wanted to run around Hogwarts and tell everyone.

It was then he remembered Fred and it was if he had been punched in the stomach. He felt guilty, how could he have forgotten about Fred until now. His eyes started to burn as he remembered George, how was he going to cope. It was then he resolved to help his brother as best as he could.

A minty fresh, smiling Hermione re-entered the room. Ron was sitting with his face in his hands, hands resting on his knees. She crouched down next to him, her arm around his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes full of tears, cheeks starting to blush with misplaced embarrassment.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Fred…..George…" it was all he could say. Hermione gently pulled his head to herself as she sat next to him and held him as he cried.

--

Luna entered the dormitory, she wasn't sure how George would react about seeing Harry and Ginny in that interesting position. She felt really happy for Ginny. She knew how much Ginny loved, missed and worried over Harry during these last months. He had never been far from her thoughts and knew that her part in the DA rebellion towards the Carrows had in some way made Ginny feel closer to Harry.

George was face down on the bed, shoulders shaking. Luna approached him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"George?"

George turned to look at Luna but to her surprise he wasn't crying like she first thought but laughing. The concerned puzzled look on her face seemed to fuel the laughter and it was a while before he could regain his composure enough to sit up and explain.

"Fred won the bet" the tears now showing in eyes were no longer ones of laughter. "He bet that if Harry survived, him and Ginny would be together within the first 24 hours. I was a week, Bill was a three days, Lee thought Ginny would hex him, Dad disapproved but thought on the quiet it would be about a month, there were others……" he trailed off as the tears started to fall. "How can I carry on Luna? Fred was part of me, I was part of him." Tears were now streaming down his cheeks and he began gulping for air. Luna sat on the bed beside him as his shoulders slumped forward, head down, hands grasping at his hair.

"I can't tell you how to carry on," she replied in a small, soothing voice. "all I can say is it will get slowly get easier. You never forget but remembering becomes less painful. There will always be times when it will hurt and I know that does not seem possible at the moment but it will happen one day when you will be able to remember Fred happily without the pain."

"She's right you know," returned the voice in his head, "also told you so and I will collect that debt eventually!"

George looked at Luna, he released his hair and started to relax and slow his breathing.

"So" he spoke croakily, a small smile forming on his lips, "shall we keep what we saw in the showers to ourselves or watch the fireworks?"

--

Hermione sat on the floor holding Ron until his sobs subsided. He pulled away, head bowed and mumbled an apology.

"Ron, please don't say sorry. I am here for you. I….love you." she stammered the last bit. Ron's head shot up, Hermione was biting her lower lip. Have I said it too soon? She wondered.

"You love me?" his eyes were watery and wide. Shock and wonder showed on his face.

"Well…" she felt nervous, "…yes" she started picking at her thumbnail. What if he didn't feel the same, she wondered. What if… Ron's mouth silenced her line of questioning. Ron pulled away.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I just never thought you could feel the same way about me." He held her tightly. Hermione relaxed into his arms and giggled a very un-Hermione giggle as she heard Ron's stomach rumble.

"Come on," she sat up, "lets get some breakfast."

--

**A/N Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers. I seem to only be able to do short chapters. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the delay of this chapter, life has been getting in the way! Will try harder. Hope this chapter is ok. Reviews as always are welcome and thank you to those of you who have taken the time to do so, have put me and this story in the favs and on alerts. Good karma to all of you!**

Harry re-entered the dormitory. There was no trunks holding clothes at the base of the beds, Harry realised. Him, Ron and Dean had not returned and Neville and Seamus had been in the Room of Requirements so their belongings would be there. Harry reached for his phoenix wand, it felt right in his hand again. He pulled covers off what had been Dean's bed and transfigured them into a t-shirt, boxers, socks and jeans. He looked at his effort, they weren't brilliant but they would do. He dressed quickly and sat on his bed to wait for Ginny.

His mind began to wander back to the day before. The loss of his friends stole his breath away. He thought of seeing Remus, now reunited with his friends, when he had used the Resurrection Stone. He remembered how sorrowful he had been when he had talked of Teddy, how even though he had fought to give him a better life, he would no longer be part of that life. Neither would Tonks, he felt a small flash of shameful anger, why hadn't she stayed with Teddy. He knew why of course, for the same reason he had walked into the forest, she needed too. She needed to fight for her son's future. Needed to be by Remus's side. If only he had been quicker in working things out, they still may have been here to celebrate and enjoy their life.

Dobby. Brave, unique little Dobby. He felt physical pain when he thought of his little grave by the sea.

He thought of Fred, how could Fred, someone so full of life, who loved life, embraced life to the full with laughter and love, be dead. He remembered Percy's grief and Ron's anger, the desolate face of George. Mr and Mrs Weasley comforting each other. Ginny! How could he have even thought about what he wanted to do to her when she had lost her brother. How selfish was he? He felt sick, hot, ashamed. He had to get out. He grabbed his father's cloak and raced from the room, down the stairs and darted through the common room, ignoring Ron and Hermione's greeting as they were entering from the opposite staircase hand in hand, and out of the room.

Ginny dressed into her magically cleaned clothes before leaving the bathroom. She entered the dormitory to find it empty, her brow creased slightly. She had expected Harry to wait for her. She turned and descended the staircase into the common room.

"What did you do?" Ron had appeared, face red, from nowhere to stand in front of her. He was not happy.

"What?" snapped Ginny her brow creased further. "Don't tell me he know's about the bathroom" thought Ginny blushing. Hermione pulled Ron away giving him a quick glare before facing Ginny.

"Harry's just raced out of the common room. He appeared upset and wouldn't stop when we called." At this George and Luna entered the common room.

"I don't think Ginny has upset him," countered George, a slight almost nearly cheeky grin on his face flashed momentarily with a glance to a blushing Ginny.

Hermione sighed,

"He's feeling guilty"

"Guilty?" puzzled Ron.

"Come on Ron", answered Hermione, "Catch up! You know Harry, he'll have been thinking and arrived at the conclusion that everyone's death will be his fault, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fr…." she paused, her voice was becoming brittle, she took a deep breath.

"But that's daft" countered George, "He's just bloody saved the whole wizarding world from you know who and his band of deathly men!"

"Hermione's right," said Ron, "we need to find him."

Ginny looked scared as she said,

"Where would he go?"

Ron shrugged. The five of them stood for a while and thought.

"Would he stay in the castle?" George broke the silence.

"Grimmauld place?" Ginny wondered.

"I don't know about Harry" came the wistful voice beside George. They all looked at Luna, "but I would need to be at home." Ron snorted.

"Godric's Hollow!" wondered Hermione out loud, she was remembering how Harry had been by his parents grave and by the ruins of his first house, "you know Luna you may have hit the nail on the head."

--

Harry appeared at the gates of the little church in Godric's Hollow. He was glad he was wearing his invisibility. The news of Voldermort's demise must have reached the wizarding village. The church bells were peeling and people were out celebrating behind him. He turned and watched as wizards and witches were hugging, laughing, crying, sending stars shooting into the sky from their wands but instead of feeling happy, he felt drained, as if he had not slept at all. He slowly turned his back on the festivities and entered the gates. He wandered around without thinking where he was walking until he realised he was standing in front of his parents grave. He sank to his knees.

"I was too late" he whispered and began to cry.

--

The five apparated to Godric's Hollow. Ginny side apparated with Hermione, Ron had splinched himself one too any times for her liking, and George had held Luna tight with him. They appeared with a loud crack at the side of the pub.

"Look" someone from the crowd yelled, "it's Hermione and Ron"

A huge cheer erupted and the crowd surged forward, all anxious to congratulate, thank and generally be near to their young heroes.

"You stay here" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, "I'll go and look for him, if we wait too long he may leave or if we mention his name, well it will be chaos." Hermione was having her hand and arm pumped up and down vigorously by an overexcited, red faced wizard. She nodded to acknowledge she had heard and Ginny managed to slip away. Once away from the rejoicing crowd, she thought back to what Hermione had told them about their first visit. They had agreed that the two likely places Harry may have gone to were the little ruined cottage or the graveyard. Ginny was facing the church and therefore decided that she would try there first.

She opened the gate and surveyed the graveyard around her as she slowly walked forward. Ginny began to look at the stones and soon began to recognise the familiar wizarding names. She wandered through, wondering how she was going to find Harry as Ron had be sure he had seen that cloak of his. She stopped suddenly sure she had heard something, someone. She turned and walked towards where she thought she had heard the sound. She saw their names on the approaching stone before reaching the plot.

"Harry?" she muttered in a soft voice.

"Go away Ginny" spoke the disembodied voice with a sob, "I'm not worth it. They've all died and it's my fault and I was happy!"

Ginny stepped closer cautiously, she didn't even know where he was.

"Harry, please don't do this to yourself. We love you, I love you, we need you. You didn't do anything wrong. You saved us." She continued slowly forward, crouching down, arms outstretched. "Harry, take your cloak off! Please. I feel stupid like this" She was now waving her arms around. She hear a small sound, that may have been a small laugh. Her brow creased.

"I hope that wasn't a laugh Potter" with that she tripped over his concealed foot and landed in on top of, well, nothing as she had landed on Harry who was still under his cloak. The nothing groaned.

"Ouch, can you please take off the cloak Harry." She rolled of the lump of nothing as Harry reappeared, red-eyed. He looked at Ginny, his eyes which were always that wonderful dazzling green now shone with the tears he had been shedding. They sat there looking at each other, both unsure who should speak first.

"How did you know where I would be?" asked Harry eventually.

"Hermione" Harry nodded. "Harry speak to me."

Harry bowed his head.

"People I love, you love, have died because of me, I wasn't clever enough, quick enough. I let myself become distracted by dreams and wishes. I made stupid mistakes and people died because of me." Harry did not look up, he started to pull at the grass around the grave. Ginny didn't understand,

"Explain it to me Harry."

Harry sighed and slowly began his story. He told her of the prophecy, the lessons with Dumbledore and his suspicions of Malfoy and Snape. He told her of that dreadful night at the end of her fifth year. He hunt for the horcrux with Dumbledore, the return to Hogwarts and what he had seen but been unable to stop in the tower. Dumbledore weak, Malfoy's hesitation, Greyback and then finally Snape. Ginny sat quietly as he began telling her of the past months searching for the Horcruxes. She didn't make a sound but her face reacted to Ron's departure and a silent tear rolled down her cheek when she listened to the memory of his parents death he had witnessed after the previous visit to Godrics Hollow. He explained about Ron's return and his fixation with the Hallows.

She gasped involuntary when he described the events during and after Malfoy Manor and his decision to follow the Horcrux trail, not the Hallows. He then paused and jumped forward to the scene in the Shrieking Shack and Snape's memories. Had he looked up he would have seen the surprise and horror on Ginny's face. He had known he had to die and still he entered the forest. She started to cry again when he recalled passing her on the way to the forest and how he had wanted to hug her but knew he would never be able to let her go again. He told her of his walk into the forest with his parents, Sirius and Remus and that his last thought had been of her.

His voice was cracked now and he felt drained as he spoke of meeting Dumbledore and his return to the forest. He paused and looked up,

"See, if I had not come here, got obsessed with the Hallows, spoken Voldemort's name, they would still be here!"

"Harry" Ginny grasped his hands, "you are the bravest, most loving, unselfish man I know. You needed all those things to happen for you to finish him. If you had not come here, you would not have found out about the Hallows, without the Hallows you would not have defeated him and without that awful visit to the Malfoy's, you would not have found out about the cup. Yes, people we loved died but look at all the people you love you saved Harry. We have a future because of what you have done. You, Hermione, Ron, all of us have a future because of our actions. We won Harry and those who have died would want us to live our lives because that is why they died, why we were all willing to fight and die if necessary, so that those left had a proper future. No one blames you Harry, you saved us. Let us save you. Let us help you live and be happy." She reached for him and they hugged as he again broke down in tears.

They were still hugging when the other four finally found them hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have been dreading the chapter. I have read some really good funeral stories and some not so good. Some too short, some too long. I was tempted to leave them out completely and start from a month later but felt that wasn't right. So I decided to write this. I know it will not be liked by everyone but hey ho. The next chapter will be back to the growing relationships. Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy writing Luna, I feel an affinity with her. Thank you as well to all those who have my story and me on alerts and favourites, it means a lot. Good thought waves to you all. Xx.**

It has been two weeks since Ginny had found Harry at his parents' grave. A long and difficult two weeks, thought Harry as again he sat down by his parents' headstone. They had been full of funerals, meeting families and other calls of duty. He closed his eyes against the warm sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin's funeral had been first, the youngest to die during the battle. The church had been filled with all the photographs that Colin had taken during his six years at Hogwarts. Dennis had spoken, voice strong, of his brother's love of the magical world and how he had made him leave at the start of the battle by saying he would follow. Dennis said how proud he was of his brother, sorry that he had not joined him but understood why he had made him leave while he had stayed to defend what he loved without him. He vowed to have a full life in his honour and, of course, to take plenty of photos. The congregation had giggled at that last remark. At the end of the service, Dennis had approached Harry and hugged him, Ron and Hermione, thanking them and giving them each an album of stunning photos Colin had taken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days after, they had attended Lupin and Tonk's funeral. Andromeda had arranged a joint service. Harry had gazed at the two coffins side by side and felt torn. Lupin had been his first real link to his parent's, (couldn't really count Aunt Petunia) he had been able to make them real for him. He had been someone to aspire to, his calm manner, his teaching… Lupin had meant more to him than he realised until he stood there looking at his coffin, now it was too late. Tonks, so full of life, laughter and talent, not forgetting her clumsiness as Kingsley had reminded everyone, again causing some laughter amongst the sadness. Teddy, snuggled against his grandmother's chest, was their legacy, the reason to fight and now to carry on. Harry had held him close after the service, looking down at his innocent face which was now changing from turquoise hair to black hair. He vowed to make him a part of his life, be the Godfather Sirius had only been able to be for him for too short a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day after, him, Hermione and Ron went to visit Lavender. She was still in St. Mungos and it looked like she would be there for a few more weeks. The healers where having difficulty healing some of the wounds on her back. Her face was also scarred, though not as severe as Bill's. Seamus never left her side. Lavender was surprisingly optimistic, she was glad to be alive no matter what. Hermione had hugged her tightly, they had never been close but her bravery moved her. The trio left feeling uplifted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the first week, Harry had been called to the Ministry to supply the evidence of Snape's continued loyalty to the Order. Ginny went with him for support, she was still the only one who he had told the contents of Snape's memories. A small group of Ministry wizards sat around the communal pensieve to watch the memories Harry had supplied. Ginny was again moved by both Snape's and Harry's bravery, she was not the only one to have a tear in her eyes. Kingsley stood up at the end and declared that Severus Snape was a war hero and was to be honoured as such. An edited version was to be released to the Prophet so the whole of the Wizarding community would know of his sacrifice and bravery. Harry felt relieved, he would never think of Snape with affection but his mother had. Snape in his own way had looked after him, even when fleeing Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death he had protected him and given him advice, Harry realised. He deserved to be honoured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had returned to the Ministry in the second week, along with Hermione and Ron to give evidence in the Malfoy trial. Ron was initially reluctant to give any evidence that may help them but after long discussions with Hermione, a few walk outs and a couple of kissing make up sessions later, Ron decided to at least tell the truth as he saw it and let the Ministry make up it's own mind. Harry was amazed how effective these sessions were, a lot of time was now saved from the usually Ron and Hermione stony silences that used to last for days, weeks even, it was a great improvement as long as he did not have to witness them

The Malfoys had presented themselves to the Ministry voluntarily shortly after the Battle at Hogwarts and had been placed under house arrest. They had also willingly been questioned under the effects of Veritaserium but due to Lucius's vast knowledge of the Dark Arts and possible immunity to the potion, the Ministry was gathering as much collaborating evidence to either support or oppose what the Malfoys had said.

Lucius admitted to all the crimes he had performed willing prior to the last breakout of Azaban but declared that everything done afterwards was to protect his family, in fact he had barely fought during the last Battle. Narcissa had never taken the Dark Mark like her husband, son and sister but admitted to supporting her husband and Voldemort until the time Voldemort had forced Draco into taking the Dark Mark. Her priorities had then changed to trying to protect her family. Draco admitted to taking the Dark Mark freely but only to try and help his family. He knew he was meant to fail his mission to kill Dumbledore and therefore be killed as a punishment for his father's failure in obtaining the prophecy but felt it was the only way he had to try and help his parents. He had already realised that Voldemort was not the way to live despite his bravado and support to the outside world but felt he had no other options until up in the tower with Dumdledore but events happened too quickly and that made it impossible for him, he felt, to right his wrongs.

The trio described the events at Malfoy manor, how Draco had refused to confirm their identity and that the torture of Hermione had been by Bellatrix. Harry described his visions of what he had seen through Voldemort's eyes, how Draco had been forced to perform torture by Voldemort, he stated that Draco had started to lower his wand in the tower the night of Dumbledore's death and that Narcissa had lied to Voldemort in saying that he was dead. The trio left the Ministry without knowing the outcome. It would be announced the following day, the same day as Snape's funeral.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape's funeral was organised by Harry, McGonegal had offered but he refused. It was small funeral despite of the Prophets accurate account, people remained divided in their opinion although when it was reported that Harry had organised the funeral and commissioned the portrait of Snape for the head's office at Hogwarts, more began to believe.

The decision of the Malfoy's fate was announced the same day. Lucius was to spend 10 years in Azaban, Narcissia was freed and Draco was to have the Wizarding equivalent of community service. Ron was disappointed that Draco had not been sent to Azaban but Harry and Hermione felt it was the right decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last funeral was the one the trio had been dreading the most, Fred's. The day before, Harry had decided, despite everyone's insistence that it was too much, he would go and visit Privet Drive. Ginny would not take no for an answer and went with him. He tried to warn Ginny that his family were as opposite to the Weasley's as you could be. There would be no affection and probably insults. Ginny had heard from Ron tales that Harry had told him but she still had problems comprehending.

Harry still had his front door key and of course his wand but felt it would be better to knock on the door than to just walk in. Vernon Dursley answered the door and started to greet the visitor until he saw who it was. He had not been polite. Harry smirked an almost Malfoy smirk as Gunny gaped horror struck. Petunia now came to the door. She paled as she saw Harry but to Harry's surprise she brushed past a spluttering Vernon and hugged an amazed Harry. She apologised through her tears and asked for forgiveness for the way she had treated him, Harry held her as she sobbed, Vernon was now puce especially as they were all still on the doorstep and the neighbours curtains were twitching in reaction to the loud sobs from Petunia. Dudley now entered the gate and flew up to Harry, giving him and his mum a bone crushing hug. Ginny now thought Vernon would keel over and suggested that perhaps they should go indoors. Harry and Ginny spent the afternoon with Petunia and Dudley, Vernon had decided to leave them to it, when they left they still were not the closest of families but they promised to stay in touch. As he turned to leave, Petunia handed him a shoe box sized wooden box and told him it was his, with one last hug Harry and Ginny left. When Harry returned to the Burrow, he put the unopened box under his bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George had over-ruled his mother and had organised Fred's funeral himself stating that they had discussed it and therefore would know what Fred wanted. Secretly, Molly was relieved, organising your own child's funeral should never happen. Everyone was instructed not to wear black, unless that was your favourite colour, and non formal clothes unless appropriate. Harry had never been to a more uplifting funeral. The service was to be held outdoors at the Burrow as Fred was to be buried in the corner of the meadow. The sun was shining and birds were singing. The congregation was the biggest yet. Every colour imaginable was there, George himself was wearing his bright green dragon skin suit. Luna was dressed in her yellow robes. Harry, Ron and Ginny after discussion wore their Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Seamus wore Ireland Quidditch top, Oliver wore his professional Quidditch robes and Dean wore his West Ham, claret and blue football top. Hermione wore her gown she had worn to the Yule Ball as Fred had complimented her, a lot - if fact he had drooled, when he had seen her wear it. Percy, Charlie and Bill all wore their colourful Weasley jumpers as did Molly and Arthur. Lee wore a set of magenta WWW robes from when he had helped in the shop and Katie, Angelina and Alicia wore matching rainbow robes. Hagrid wore his "best" suit, McGonagel wore her brightest tartan and not one person wore black.

People were asked to say things they remembered about Fred, at first people were awkward but soon people were laughing as they remembered all the funny things Fred had done. People were also speaking of how generous and kind Fred had been. Near the end as dusk was gathering, George stood and addressed everyone. He described how wonderful a brother Fred had been, how he was his inspiration, his driving force and his better half. His voice broke then as he said no matter how hard it will be, he would carry on living, experiencing everything for both of them until they will meet up again.

"I love you Fred, mischief managed!" he gasped and his eyes sort out big blue eyes for support as he waved his wand. Fireworks flew around the meadow, stars, rockets, huge Catherine wheels circled above everyone's amazed faces.

"Love you too George" came his private reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood, it was starting to get cold. He had received a letter today saying that he was to received the Order of Merlin First Class award, as was Ron and Hermione. Everyone else who fought in the Battle or had previously been actively against Voldemort was to receive the Order of Merlin Second Class. Harry had also received a letter informing him that his parents were to receive those awards. He placed the letter at the foot of the headstone with the flowers he had brought. He cast a spell to stop them from blowing away and smiled as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

George awoke feeling hot and ill. The sun was blazing through his bedroom window, the bedroom that was in the flat above their shop. He was entangled in the warm homemade quilt his mum had given him when she had come around to the idea of them living in a flat on their own and owning the shop. His tongue felt big and furry and it seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth. He started trying scrape his tongue against his teeth to try and make it feel better, it didn't. His mouth made a tacky noise as he lay gaping like a fish. He slowly opened his eyes, big mistake as piercing pain shot from the top of his nose and temples deep into his brain. He closed his eyes again. The room was starting to spin but he knew he would have to get up as he felt the need to go to the loo.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the bright happy sunshine. He half fell out of bed and gingerly stood, his legs feeling like they were longer than what they should be. He stood there for a minute, swaying slightly and fighting down the acid that was building in his chest and throat. He began to walk, the need to use the toilet now he was standing increased alarmingly. He made the bathroom just in time to use the toilet and vomit into the sink which was fortunately next to it.

He left the bathroom, ribs now aching adding to his woes. He made it to the kitchen, filled a glass of water and tentatively took a sip. His stomach lurched but it stayed down. Slowly, bumping into furniture on the way, George made it into the living room and flopped onto the settee.

He had been back in the flat for a week. He had refused all help from his family, not letting anyone really speak, saying he was ready to go to the home he had shared with Fred. His mum near to tears, hands wringing her apron had pleaded for him to stay at the Burrow for longer but he had put on a fake smile and tried to reassure them that there was work to be done as he wanted to reopen the shop. He had wisely waited until the Golden trio and Ginny had gone to Australia, he still couldn't believe that his mum had let Ginny go as well. He thought that Kingsley had had some influence reassuring Molly that the Australian Wizarding Government were supervising the whole visit. Before they had left, George had noticed that Ron kept trying to speak to him on his own and not feeling ready for any personal conversations, had managed to avoid it before they had left.

He lay on the settee, his hangover this morning felt about the same as yesterday's, in fact the same as all weeks as George had been drinking steadily since returning to the flat. He had found that being drunk silenced Fred's voice he heard in his head. He lay there waiting for the Fred's voice to start again, reminding him of the promise he had made to him at his funeral. He had initially found his voice a comfort but after the funeral he became angry. Angry at Fred for dying, at Harry, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, well just about everyone for surviving. A small part of his brain knew he was being irrational but that sane side was easily quashed when he was alone. People were already getting on with their lives, yes they were still grieving Fred but they were getting on with things. Harry and Ginny were together every moment of the day, as were Ron and Hermione. Bill and Fleur had returned to their cottage. Charlie was still at the Burrow but was due to return to Romania in another 2 weeks, as much as he was enjoying being with his family, it was obvious that he was missing his work. Percy and his Father had returned to work, the rational side of George acknowledged that the Ministry had an awful lot of work to do but again the irrational side would take over and wonder how they could do that.

Luna, who had helped him through the funeral, had gone away with her father not long after. Bile rose in his throat, he refused to acknowledge how much this had upset him, she was a child and why should it upset him that she had left. Another argument started in his head, how dare she leave after making herself such a support for him. He hadn't asked for it. The little sane side of his head tried to pitch in, Mr. Lovegood had left Azkaban broken, he had been returned to the Burrow after Fred's funeral by Ministry personal (it had taken them that long to sort out who shouldn't be still in Azkaban!). The Lovegood house was still in ruins and so the Weasleys had offered them rooms at the Burrow. Xenophillius couldn't form the words of gratitude properly. He sat for days just looking out of one of the windows, eventually Luna had stepped forward, grasped her Father's hands and proposed an expedition around Ireland to look for Nimwidgets. Hermione had opened her mouth to start contradicting Luna when Harry had nudged her quickly in the ribs because for the first time since his return, Xenophillius looked hopeful. They had departed not long after.

"Stupid expedition for non-existent creatures," thought George, "not that I care. How dare she make me feel that I need her!" His irrational thoughts continued as the clock on the mantelpiece chimed 11 'o' clock. He raised himself up. His eyebrows creased, Fred had usually reappeared by now. He stood and made his way to the shower. His mum usually popped in with food at 11.30, time to look presentable and happy. The sooner he had convinced his mum everything was ok, the sooner he could drink again.

--

Hermione was nervous. She was going to see her parents this afternoon. The others had offered to go with her but she had refused saying that this was something she needed to do on her own. Her parents had not been happy with Hermione's suggestion that they went into hiding but had reluctantly agreed after she had explained all the dangers and agreeing to include herself in relocation to Australia. She had performed the memory spells on them first, reassuring them that she would do the same to herself and they would leave as a family. She had felt awful that she had betrayed her parents trust but knew that she had to help Harry. As much as she hated divination, fate, prophecies, she knew that her and Ron were crucial in the bringing down of Voldemort. It all came back to love, she thought, family love, the love of friends and, she found herself blushing as she thought of Ron, of Ron's arms, his hands… She had arrived.

She knocked on the door and waited. It seemed an eternity before her mum answered. She looked the same, perhaps more tanned but the same. Hermione faltered but before her mum could speak, Hermione raised her wand and stunned her. She levitated her into the front room and gently placed her on the settee. She then went in search of her father. She looked out of the kitchen window and was not surprised to find him tending the garden. She opened the back door and before her father could turn around she repeated the same spell on him until he too was laid gently on the opposite settee from his wife. Hermione took a deep breath, she knew Australian Ministry Wizards were standing by should she need them but she had refused direct intervention from them. Hermione cast her wand around her parents, muttering the words she had memorised to reverse the effects of the complex charms she had cast nearly 12 months earlier.

Her parents woke up at the same time, blinking against the strong sun. Her mother sat upright and turned to her daughter.

"Has he gone," she whispered. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak she stood hugging herself unsure what to do. Her parents looked at each other, stood and ran to embrace their only daughter.

"So Harry did it." her father asked, again she nodded against his chest. "You helped?" He now had her in his arms but slightly away from him so he could look her in the eyes.

Hermione was stunned, unsure what to say. Her mother had started to cry quietly, her arms still around her.

"We knew deep down that you had only agreed to put yourself in hiding to persuade us but we did hope that maybe we might have convinced you to be with us. But I knew that you had a sense of duty much as I hated it, my brave girl, to assist Harry." He hugged her tight. "Are you alright, Harry, Ron and Ginny?" Hermione nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. Her mum drew away.

"I'll put the kettle on," she paused, "it's very strange, I remember everything. Before and these last months in Australia." She paused at the door. "Are you on your own?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, the others are at the Hotel" she answered in a croaky voice.

"Why not invite them over for dinner" her mum smiled "and then you can fill us all in".

Ron, Harry and Ginny were lazing on the beach. Harry and Ginny were lying side by side holding hands. Both were worried how Hermione was doing but it was nothing compared to Ron. He was sitting up, staring out to sea. He felt sick, his head was conjuring allsorts of scenarios from everything being fine, to the reversal spell not working, to the crazily far-fetched with Hermione being murdered by her enraged parents. He knew he should have insisted going with her. He voiced this to the love struck couple next to him. Ginny and Harry giggled and then sighed.

"Ron, there was no way of persuading her Ron," Harry replied. "We've just got to wait, she'll be fine"

At those words, a Cockatoo swooped down and landed on Ron's out-stretched legs. In it's beak was a short note, Ron read it and smiled. The Cockatoo flew off in alarm as Ron jumped up and ran up the beach. Harry and Ginny sat up watching Ron with bewildered looks. Ron suddenly stopped,

"Well, come on," he shouted back, "We've a dinner to get to."

Later that evening after a wonderful barbeque, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny told the events of the last few months to Hermione's parents. Ron and Hermione looked on with amazement as Ginny recalled all that had happened to her and her friends during the months she had spent at Hogwarts, she had already told Harry who held her hand tightly. Hermione concluded in an embarrassed voice how they were to be awarded by the Wizarding community. Mr and Mrs Granger sat dumbfounded, sat before them were teenagers but teenagers who had saved the world for the Grangers were of doubt that if Voldemort had succeeded, the muggle world would soon have known of his horror.

"So what now?" asked Mr Granger. The four looked at each other. It was the one subject they had avoided. They didn't want to think too far ahead. Had just been enjoying being with each other with no worries.

"Well," Hermione began, "if they let me I want to go back and finish school."

"You do" Ron questioned surprised. Harry gave her a grin, to him it was obvious that Hermione wanted to finish school.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I want to take my NEWTs. Don't you?" she asked of the boys.

"NO" Harry and Ron replied together. Ginny looked over to Harry.

"But I'll be going back to school" she looked intently at Harry.

Harry turned to her.

"Kingsley spoke to me and Ron before we left for Australia, he has offered us both Auror training. Says we don't need NEWTs. He told us to think about it. We were going to talk to you after Hermione had been here, didn't want her to have any distractions. The thing is, the more I think of it, the more I want to go for it as soon as possible. The only drawback would be being away from you."

Ginny smiled although her eyes looked sad.

Hermione looked over to Ron but before he could say anything Mr Granger spoke,

"What is an Auror?" after Hermione explained her father spoke again. "Harry, Ron don't you think you have done enough. Why not have an easier life? What about, oh what's it called……Quidditch, Hermione says how good you are, both are."

Harry looked at the older man, the whole group was looking at him except Ginny.

"I have enough money that I don't have to work," Harry started. He was not bragging but speaking factually, "I have a 3 storey house in London and land in Godric's Hollow. I love Quidditch and have been told that I could probably play professionally. I don't need to become an Auror to make a living. But being an Auror is all I've ever wanted to be, since I was 14. Voldemort has gone, but what if one of his followers decides to carry on? What if there is another Tom Riddle somewhere? I never want another child to go through what I have gone through. Losing their parents…." his voice trailed, "I need to do this." He looked at Ginny.

"Do it Harry, if this is what you want then go for it. There is always Hogsmeade weekends and holidays." Ginny said as she reached over and hugged him.

"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her, he looked thoughtful for a second then spoke.

"That first morning, after……the battle (Ron still avoided saying Voldemort's name!) when you found me crying" his ears were now their trademark Weasley red. "I had been thinking of Fred and then George. I vowed to myself to help him. I want to help him run the shop. I think he needs to carry it on for himself as well….as well as Fred." Both Ginny and Hermione had tears in their eyes but it was Harry who spoke.

"You're a good brother Ron, I'm sure George will be happy for your help."

--

George was now dressed and ready to see his mum. He even got out some paperwork to complete the illusion. Fred still hadn't spoken, perhaps he had gone. George was not sure how he felt now that there was a possibility that he may never hear him again.

He heard the floo network whoosh into life and walked into the living room ready to greet his mother but what he saw made him freeze at the doorway. Luna stepped out of the fireplace with his mums picnic basket.

"So," she said in her dreamy voice, "had a drink yet?"

"Busted!" returned the voice.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. More will be welcome of course! **

**The putting the kettle on reference, big in our family, well in Britain really, any crisis, drama - put the kettle on and make the tea! It was not meant to be flippant.**

**I will be quite busy the next few weeks and I will be away as well so it maybe a while before I post again. If I can I will try and post before I go away but I will post when I return. Positive thoughts to everyone xxx. **


	8. Chapter 8

George stood at the doorway speechless. Luna walked further into the living room, her long, lilac, wispy skirt swaying to show bright purple and black striped socks and her battered black baseball boots with multi-coloured laces. She wore a tight, spaghetti strapped, faded black vest top. Her unbound, flowing hair framed her face, behind her left ear was a flower, behind her right her wand. She looked fresh and full of life. George felt old and dirty, despite his recent shower. She placed the basket on the coffee table and looked up. Her eyes bored into his but her face remained calm and ethereal.

"Well, have you had a drink yet?" she repeated in her calm almost detached voice.

"Of course," replied George deciding to bluff it out, "I've had a coffee and a glass of water. You?" He was looking at her knowing that his face was starting to flush. His hands felt clammy he wasn't sure whether it was the remains of his hangover, the need for more alcohol or the fact that Luna looked breathtaking. He demised this last reason she was just a kid. An annoying one at that who had deserted him, not that he needed her of course.

Luna continued to gaze at him, he began to feel uncomfortable, it was not a stare like his mum or Ginny gave but still he felt as if she could reach his soul.

"That was not the type of drink I meant George," she replied in a small voice, her eyes never wavering from his. George felt the anger rise in him.

"Keep out of my business Luna," he snarled, "what I do is of no concern of yours. Thank you for delivering the food from my mum. You can go." He made to turn around but stopped as he saw Luna sit in the nearest chair and cross her legs, still her eyes never left his face.

"I said you can go," George repeated his voice becoming more stern.

"I don't want to go George. I want to help you," her voice remained composed

George heard Fred's snigger that just added to his increasing anger.

"I don't need your help," his voice cold.

"Then why are you drinking George?"

"Who says I've been drinking?" George shouted, he was now really becoming annoyed.

"Everyone." This stopped George's next rant.

"What do you mean? Who?" Luna sighed.

"Everyone at the Burrow knows George," she replied in a quiet voice. "Your mum is beside herself, she doesn't know what to do. She wants to help but is scared of making things worse. Bill and Charlie have been helping you to bed at night, healing your injuries. Percy feels at a loss, he still feels that he should have died not Fred and your dad feels guilty that he has to work and is not able to spend all his time with you, even though he knows you wouldn't want him to. They all do George. They all miss Fred so much and now they are afraid they are losing you too. I said I would come and see you. To see if I could help in anyway because I wouldn't want to lose you either." The last bit was mumbled so quietly that George wasn't sure if he heard her right. His head was spinning, he thought he had hid his drinking from his family.

"Bill and Charlie have been putting me to bed?" This puzzled him, he could never remember actually getting into bed but he assumed it was under his own power.

"The first night you were here, Charlie flooed over to find you passed out in the kitchen with a bloody gash across your forehead." At this George felt his forehead and was amazed to find the long lump of a newly magically healed wound. "He initially thought you had tried to...you know…hurt yourself until he smelt the alcohol. He called Bill for help and they got you carefully into bed. They told the rest of your family who hoped it would be a one off but of course it wasn't. So your mum has been coming daily in the morning and Bill and Charlie have been coming at night." She paused. George was still standing in the doorway, his head looking down. His anger although still there was being overtaken by shame and remorse. The little sane side of his brain seemed to have developed a louder voice. How could he have worried his family even more after what they have all been through.

"Speak to me George" Luna pleaded softly.

"I just feel so angry" George began, still looking at his feet. "How could Fred have left me, I know it wasn't his choice but I still feel angry towards him. Everyone else seemed to be carrying on as normal, that annoyed me. They lived, that annoyed me, although I didn't want them to die I felt annoyed that they had survived when Fred didn't." His voice was becoming broken and frantic as if hyperventilating. "and then….and then you left. Not that I needed you of course but…." He couldn't continue. Tears were starting to pour down his face. His knees buckled and he slide down the door frame into an awkward ball. Luna stood and was soon by his side on the floor, holding him as he wept.

"When my mum died," she started with a small voice tears also coursing down her face. "I decided that I would not learn magic. I had already shown my first signs and had been looking forward to Hogwarts but after magic had essentially killed my mum I decided that I did not want anything to do with it. I refused to even eat anything my dad had prepared with magic." She paused with a little giggle. "If you had seen my poor dad trying to cook the muggle way. It took me six months to realise that I was being irrational plus I was losing so much weight…... Grief makes you think and do the silliest of things. It's normal. Don't feel bad George, you have a family that love you so much, let them in, let them help you. I'm sorry I left, my dad needed me so much."

"Don't apologise for leaving Luna, your dad should come first. I'm being silly. I just didn't want to admit to myself how important you have become to me. Is your dad feeling better?" Luna smiled.

"Yes much, he is still in Ireland with some cousins. He's now looking for the lost treasure of the Leprechaun King." George couldn't help but smile back. He was looking into Luna's watery blue eyes and could make out tiny specks of purple. Her nose was slightly red from crying. Her lips, full and red still curved into a slight grin. He became very aware of his breathing. He gazed again at her lips and his stomach dropped as she absent-mindedly grazed her lips with her tongue. He looked up again into her large blue eyes to find them staring back, her breathing also seemed to be in tandem with his own. He brought his face forward and their lips met. It was probably one of the most innocent kisses George Weasley had ever given in his whole life, as being one of the Weasley twins (even if he was the quieter of the two) meant he was anything but innocent and yet as Luna's lips softly moved with his it seemed to George that this kiss was the most exciting and wonderful he had ever had. He pulled away.

"Sorry Luna…. I didn't mean to take advantage but you looked so….."

Luna smiled.

"Don't worry George. I enjoyed it. Can we do it again sometime?" George smiled and then sighed.

"What am I to do Luna? I feel lost."

"Go home George. Your family need you as much as you need them." He nodded, tears again appearing in his eyes. Luna leant over and hugged him.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the airport terminal both thinking the same thought. This was a mistake. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, white with green tinges, face clammy and his hands nervously twisting the carrier bag handle he was holding. Ginny was racing around the duty free shops as if on a supermarket trolley dash. The Australian Ministers that were staying with them until they boarded the flight were having difficulty trying to keep up with her and look inconspicuous. Mr and Mrs Granger were also looking around the shops but at a more relaxed rate. Once the Grangers had decided to at least come back to Britain for a visit, they really had grown to love the Australian life, they had all decided to fly back. Hermione had been in an airplane plenty of times. Harry had only been on a short flight to Glasgow and back when Mr Dursley had taken them with him on an all expenses paid business trip, the Dursleys had never wasted their money to include him on their foreign holidays when Mrs Figg was available, she hadn't been on the trip to Scotland. It seemed a good idea at the time but now looking at Ron, they both thought differently.

"Ron, it will be fine" soothed Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement as he saw Ginny exit the perfume shop with a alarmingly large bag. Perhaps he should have set her a limit after all instead of handing his card to her which somehow accessed his Gringotts account and told her to go mad and treat herself.

"But, no magic…." Ron mumbled for the umpteenth time that day. He had been initially excited about flying until he had arrived at the airport and had watched the first airplane take off and another land close up. Hermione sighed, it was all he had been able to say ever since. He'd even refused food which had distressed them both. Harry stood and mumbled something about finding Ginny. Hermione leant over and gave Ron a reassuring kiss on his cheek, this caused a small smile to appear on his face.

"It will be fine" she insisted and held his arm tight, Ron gave the smallest of nods. Hermione felt this was a huge improvement and snuggled into his side.

Harry found Ginny in one of the numerous gift shops the airport had to offer. She had obtained another two carrier bags since he had seen her leave the perfume shop.

"So what have you bought?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled.

"I've bought a gorgeous perfume and figurine for mum. Aftershaves for dad and all the boys, all different of course. I've also got a miniature toolkit for dad and some hilarious muggle books for the others. A werewolf one for Bill, a dragon one for Charlie, a joke one for George and for Percy a muggle witch history. I've also got perfume for Fleur and a gorgeous silk scarf. I didn't get perfume for Luna but these gorgeous silver earrings with dolphins, look." She showed Harry the earrings. Her face shone with excitement. "I also, I hope you don't mind, got this gardening book for Neville, I think he would like it. He always said that muggle plants may have more to them and wanted to explore them further. I've also got some smellies for you, Ron and Hermione. I really like the one I got for you!" a little mischievous smile now graces her lips.

Harry was momentarily speechless.

"What have you got for yourself?" he asked eventually.

"Well…." Ginny paused, "nothing. I've never had money to spend on others before, I guess I got carried away, sorry." She looked anxious. "I'll pay it back….." Harry smiled.

"Don't be daft," he drew her into a hug, "I love that you have bought stuff for everyone but I wanted you to get something for yourself." He looked down at her and gave a little kiss on her nose. He looked down at his watch. "Give me back the card, I've got time to find you something. I want you to have something special."

Ginny smiled and returned his card, kissed him quickly and walked over to join Ron and Hermione. Harry looked around and decided to try the jewellers Ginny had just excited. Looking around all the cases, he wondered what to get when he saw it. On a delicate platinum chain was a beautiful elvish star pendant with a ruby nestled at it's centre. He bought the necklace and then entered the perfume shop and after a few sniffs found a scent that made him smile as mischievously as Ginny had. As he exited the shop, their flight was called.

The Weasleys were all gathered around the kitchen table. Anxiety hung in the air. It had been over two hours since Luna had gone to see George and no word. She had returned that morning before breakfast and when she had been told of the last weeks events decided to take action. Bill had come around as soon as he had heard with Fleur. Arthur and Percy had not gone to work. Molly was pacing around by the kitchen sink berating herself silently, how had they agreed to let that young girl face George alone. Just as she had decided to announce she was to floo over there herself when the fireplace burst into life and out stepped a beaten looking George. He stepped out in time for Luna to appear behind him. He looked up.

"I'm sorry" he croaked as his tears reappeared. His family stood and engulfed him in their arms. He was home. Luna stood back and smiled.

Hermione usually loved take offs but having her hand broken by Ron was ruining it somewhat. The engines thundered into life as the plane began to taxi into position. Ron's grip on her hand relaxed.

"Well that wasn't too bad" he smiled. Hermione turned to look at him to find his eyes were tight shut.

"Ron" she hesitated momentarily undecided whether to enlighten him or not. She flexed her fingers before she continued, "we haven't taken off yet we've just got into position at the beginning of the runway." Ron's eyes flew open.

"WHAT?" with that the plane started down the runway. Hermione felt herself being pushed into her seat with the force, this was the bit she loved. Ron's eyes darted from the window to Hermione. He was holding onto his breath. She could not longer feel her fingers as Ron was holding her hand so tightly the circulation must have been compromised. Hermione heard Ginny whoop behind her as the plane left the tarmac. Ron still had not taken a new breath and was sitting so stiffly he looked as if he had a metal pole supporting his spine.

"Relax Ron," Hermione whispered into his ear as the remove seatbelt sign lit up and the drinks trolley began it's journey. "We're up" Ron slowly released Hermione's hand.

"Well that wasn't bad" he said as he accepted a drink from the stewardess. Hermione just raised an eyebrow in answer.

**A/N Hello I'm back. Exhausted but home. Hope the chapter is ok.**

**Grief makes you do and think funny things and can play havoc with your emotions, manic to depression in a few mins so be patient with poor George. **

**I also understand Ron's fear although I am getting better, I no longer cry now when I get on the plane! I'm fine once the plane is up and I've got the headphones on with my Baileys in my hand.**

**Thanks for the continued support. Happy thoughts to everyone.**

**Please leave a review, you get seconds of pudding!**


	9. Chapter 9

The reception was spectacular. The Ministry had gone all out for the heroes. The Presentations had happened earlier, taking up most of the day. Harry's standing ovation lasted for over 15 minutes and would have continued into the night had an embarrassed Harry not managed to quieten everyone so he could speak. There was hardly a dry eye left by the time he had finished, speaking with the passion and love that had won the war he typically downplayed his role and honoured everyone else especially Ron and Hermione, who without their help he recalled he wouldn't have survived his 1st year at Hogwarts. He had gone on to say how without the Weasley's in particular Ginny, he would have not have felt real love and family. All the members of the Order, with a special mention to Dumbledore and the DA, Harry acknowledged had all taught him and given him strength, he had included Snape which still raised some eyebrows. Sirius and Lupin were part of the family he could have had and had taught him about his real family. His parents, his voice faltering, although had not been able to be with him in the "real" sense, he knew that they were always supporting him and loving him and that one day, hopefully in the very distant future, he would be with them again. After he had left the platform, Ginny pulled him into a tight embrace until she felt the tension leave his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now well into the night, food had been eaten and now the music was pulsing. George was holding a firewhisky in his hand. The last week had been a draining one. His family had been amazing, he couldn't believe he had been naïve enough to think he could survive without them.

"Well," thought a wry voice in his head, "you didn't want to survive did you." George smiled. Fred as always knew him too well. Despite his mum's first fears that they may make him worse, they somehow managed to give him the support he needed without being too overbearing, a feat George had previously thought impossible in his wonderful but sometimes suffocating family. He smiled as he recalled Ron's tentative conversation with him, he had cornered him after his return from Australia as Harry had had the family doubled over in laughter recounting Ron's first flight. He had accepted Ron's help with the shop as soon as he offered it knowing that Ron had wanted to offer it for weeks, Ron had paused dumbstruck it was plain that he had a whole argument ready to persuade him. Instead George had briefly hugged him and said he would accept his help only if he agreed to take 10 of the shares. Ron tried to refuse but George then refused his help with a smile. Reluctantly Ron agreed, it had made George happy, he knew and understood (even though it had not really concerned him) how Ron had felt growing up with no money and second hand belongings. This would ensure that Ron would have a future, George knew that Ron wanted to be an Auror and would probably at some point follow his dream, at least with some money in the bank it would make life easier, trainee Aurors were not paid well.

Charlie had announced he was not returning to Romania but had accepted a job at Hogwarts as Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid wanted to concentrate on being a groundkeeper and his brother, Grawp. Charlie had been engulfed by Mrs Weasley and to everyone's surprise Charlie had broken down and once he got his voice could not stop apologising how he had let his family down. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had gaped in stunned silence, it had finally been George who had gently challenged Charlie. Charlie, who was always thought of as the strong Weasley, had faltered when he had described how he felt. He had been away at nearly all the crucial events over the last few years and had not been there, Ginny in the Chamber, his dad's attack at the Ministry, Ginny and Ron at the Ministry, the first attack at Hogwarts, George's ear, he had even arrived late at the last battle when Fred…he dissolved again. It had been Mr Weasley who eventually calmed him down enough to remind him of the Order work he had done whilst he had been in Romania, at Dumbledore's request. None of the family felt that he had let them down, Charlie was still having problems completely believing them all but appeared to be looking forward to his new job, George wondered if he realised that Dragons were probably the easier beasts to cope with than Hogwarts students. Percy then surprised everyone by shyly introduced Audrey to the family, a fellow Ministry worker, who he had been dating for six months. He flushed with happiness when Mrs Weasley appeared to approve of her and to cap the week off, Bill and Fleur had announced last night that they were expecting their first child, he had thought his mum would explode.

He sighed as he looked down at the fire whiskey, swirling it around the glass. He'd been holding it for an hour, only taking an occasional sip. He knew he still had a long way to go before he felt like himself again, if he ever did but at least he now felt he had a chance. He missed Fred so much that it still caused him physical pain and panic but he knew, well at least hoped, that it would get easier. He looked up, Luna was dancing with Neville. Her long hair flying wildly around as she danced. Neville was smiling at her, George stared at him jealously bubbling until he caught the shy glances Neville was sneaking towards…. George recognised the girl who was sitting at the table talking to Hermione but couldn't remember her name. Luna reached up to speak into Neville's ear as she pushed him towards the table smiling. He was stumbling over as Luna approached George,

"Finally," she gasped, flushed from her exertions, her sky blue robes hugging her body, "I've persuaded Neville to speak to Hannah, did you know she just got a job at the Three Broomsticks, she's decided not to go back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTs." She took George's glass and took a sip before returning it to him with a shuddered and snuggling up backwards against his body. His left arm automatically drew her close.

"What about you?" he asked into her hair, he had avoided asking her up until now. She turned in his grasp to face him. She looked up, her eyes showing concern.

"I want to go back." she said a small voice. "I want to finish school and to face my demons. I need to not feel scared anymore." George looked down into her eyes, silently cursing himself, he had been so wrapped up in his own misery he hadn't paused to think about what had happened to her. He knew from Ginny what Hogwarts had been like for her, how the Carrows had treated her and of course Luna, along with Neville had been the ringleaders of the continued DA rebellion with Ginny. Not only that but she had been forcibly taken from the Express and held prisoner at Malfoy Manor. He held her tight.

"I'm sorry Luna, you've been through so much yourself. I've been so selfish. What can I do to help?" Luna smiled and relaxed into his firm hold resting her head onto his chest.

"You are already doing it" she sighed enigmatically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was eating some more food at the buffet table. He saw George holding Luna tightly and realised that as bizarre as it seems they looked right together. Her small frame nestled against George's tall body, both with the same content look on their faces. He stood for a while watching Hermione, she herself was watching Neville and Hannah dancing, both looking shy but happy as the moved to the music. His gaze went back to Hermione, she looked amazing and part of him still couldn't believe his luck. Her hair cascaded down her back in graceful curls and it sparkled with tiny jewels that she had added for the evening reception. She wore emerald green robes that were cut to show her curvy figure. He had initially balked when she told him the colour, Slytherin colours, but once he saw her wearing them he soon realised what a great colour green can be. He walked over and as he sat in the chair beside her she turned and gave him such a loving smile that he almost forgot to breathe.

"Don't Neville and Hannah look good together." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to dance 'Mione" she shook her head.

"Unless you do?" Ron smiled and drew her towards him. He looked around,

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione looked cautious, pausing before she answered.

"They've gone up to our room." she replied in a quiet voice. The reception was being held in the wonderfully plush Wizard Hotel, The Centaur. Her and Ginny were to share a room with Luna. Ron and Harry were also to share a room. Ron's eyes grew large. "Listen" Hermione said quickly holding onto Ron's hand. "Harry has found today really difficult. You know he hates attention and craves quiet. Ginny has taken him up to our room because he wasn't coping with the pressure. He is still carrying a lot of guilt around Ron, you know he is. Let them be together, alone. You know Ginny can reach him even better than us, they need each other. Anyway…" she paused, "I was hoping that this could mean I could go to your room. We haven't had time alone properly since that first night, what with staying at the Burrow and the Australian Ministry guarding our rooms." her voice was now barely a whisper in his ear. "Please Ron, I've missed you." Not for nothing was Hermione known as the brightest witch as although what she said was true, she also knew that Ron would forget his reservations about Harry and Ginny. She leant over and kissed his lips. Ron sighed.

"What about Luna?"

"She is going to ask if she can stay in George's room." Hermione bit her lip. "Please Ron, we are leaving to go back to Hogwarts in 2 days." Ron smiled.

"How long have you girls had this planned?" Hermione blushed.

"I don't know what you mean Ronald" a grin threatening to break out as he leaned towards her as kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What Hermione had told Ron was true, Harry was finding the whole day difficult. He hated the attention, the accolades especially as part of him still felt responsible for the people, friends who had died. He had done the rounds, shaking hands, speaking to people and generally looking like the hero everyone expected him to be. Ginny stayed close and watched him, noticing as the evening went on the tension starting to appear on his face. After the food and once the dancing started, Ginny had a quiet word with Hermione and Luna and when Harry finally had a minute to himself she pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go" Harry frowned.

"I can't" the strain now showing in his dulled green eyes. "People expect me to be here." Ginny grabbed a passing Kingsley,

"Kingsley, er sorry Minister do you mind if Harry goes and has a break, it's been a long day" Kingsley smiled, he looked at Harry noting how old and beaten he looked, he looked back at Ginny.

"Ginny, it is as always, Kingsley. Harry, you have been wonderful today, go, relax. I don't want to see you again this evening unless you of course want to boogie!" he gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze, winked and walked away. Ginny grasped Harry's hand and purposely walked them out of the room.

Ginny opened the hotel room and entered, Harry hesitated,

"Ginny this is yours, Hermione and Luna's room" Ginny turned.

"I know" and continued into the room. Harry followed. "Hermione will be staying in your room and Luna is going to get George to let her stay in his room, he's on his own so it shouldn't be a problem." she paused "is this ok? It's just we're going to Hogwarts in 2 days and we decided we all wanted some private time." Harry smiled.

"It's fine." he let out a big breath. His shoulders dropped. "I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday." He sat on the couch nearby. "Auror training starts next week too, I don't know if I can do it Gin." His voice was weary. Ginny sat next to him, rearranging her rich plum robes so that the slit down the sides showed a glimpse of leg. Harry found his eyes magnetically drawn to the sight.

"Harry, you will be fine. You probably know more defensive spells than some of the qualified Aurors, you've certainly had more experience." Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"I've always had people with me Gin, how can I do this on my own."

"Harry, you entered the Forest on your own. You can do this. Of course, you could always come back to Hogwarts with me." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Hmm, Auror training or school? I think I'll take Auror training, sure you don't want to join me? I'll ask Kingsley."

"No it's school for me then a glittering Quidditch career." she smiled.

"Well as the second best player in our team…" Ginny gasped and started to tickle Harry.

"Second best hey Potter.."

"Stop.." Harry spluttered through his laughter. He grabbed Ginny's wrists ad pushed weight forward so she fell backwards with Harry lying over her. Both were breathing heavily. Harry dipped his head down and captured Ginny's lips with his own. Ginny felt the warm, tingling, exciting feeling she now associated with Harry's kisses travel down her body. He let go of her wrists and moved his hands down her arms to her sides, brushing past her breasts. Ginny moaned into his mouth as his hand brushed over her right breast, they had not really had chance to repeat their actions in the bathroom that first day. Ginny's hand grasped Harry's hair as her other moved down his back and rested on his bottom. Harry slowly began to caress her breast through her robes, paying attention to her nipple which had become hard under his administrations. His mouth moved away from her lips and began to give kisses and little nips along her jaw line and down her neck. Ginny felt she was flying, her back arched causing her groin to make contact with Harry's whose groins automatically ground back into hers, she gasped as she felt his arousal. She moved her hands to the front of Harry's robes and began to undo the fastenings.

Harry drew away and looked into Ginny's brown eyes, Ginny noted that his eyes were sparkling green again.

"Ginny" he paused and sat up, "I love you. I love you so much sometimes I think I've always loved you. I want you so much but I don't want you to feel pressured because we are going away. We can wait." Ginny smiled.

"What if I don't want to wait Harry? I have loved you for ever. I loved you before I met you, then I met you and loved you more but more importantly once I got to know you I realised I didn't love Harry Potter the boy who lived but I loved Harry my brother's best friend, Harry who gave my brothers money to start their shop, Harry that will give anything to his friends except the last piece of treacle tart, Harry who is the best seeker ever, Harry who is bad at divination but great at DADA, Harry who loves flying..…" Harry kissed her until her mind went blank. He pulled away again.

"I would give you the last piece of treacle tart…well …..part of it….maybe…" he grinned and began to remove his robes. He paused. "I'm nervous" he admitted.

"Me too" she replied, biting her bottom lip. Harry stood up,

"I've an idea" he entered the bathroom and turned the bath taps on. "Fancy a bath?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry was pouring a bath for him and Ginny, Ron opened the room door and entered followed by Hermione. Hermione was nervous, she knew she loved Ron and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step. Ron stood awkwardly by the couch, the Weasley blush appearing up his neck to his ears. He, thanks to Lavender, had some experience but was still a virgin. He felt torn, part of him wanted to grab Hermione and do things which would surely make his ears catch fire but the other part wanted to take things slower, learn about each other. He wasn't sure which part of him would win, when he was alone and thinking about them, the slower version seemed to be the one but when she was in the same room as him, kissing him, touching him, well he was eighteen! As the two arguments were debating in his head, whether to pick her up caveman style or sit down and ask her to snuggle, Hermione watched him with some amusement. His face full of concentration, staring at his thumb and a blush that would mean she would soon need sun block. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Ron, are you alright?" He seemed to be unsure what to say.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do. I want to, well you know but I'm not sure whether…" Hermione smiled.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready either yet Ron but" she paused and bit her lip, "I do want to, well er….. explore each other." She was grinning, her right eyebrow raised slightly, Ron also grinned feeling a strong twinge in his groin.

"I think we could do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna was nervous, she was beginning to regret agreeing with Hermione and Ginny's plan. Her and George had only had one kiss and now she was meant to invite herself back to his room. George looked down at the girl in his arms who had started to fidget. He pulled away.

"What's up?" Luna looked apprehensive.

"Ineedtostayinroomtonightifthat'sokwithyou." George stared down at the flustered witch.

"What?" Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Ginny has taken Harry to our room, Hermione has gone to Ron's, so I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch." There was a pause.

"No" Luna's eyes flew open, panicked. George smiled. "You have the bed, I'll have the couch." he finished as he drew her relaxed body towards him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING - Mature sexual scenes in this chapter. (Grins!) **

**I think I'm even more nervous about this chapter than the funerals one!**

**Here goes….**

Ginny entered the bathroom, a nervous but cheeky grin on her lips. As she walked, she was used magic to undo the fastenings of her silky robes causing them to slide gracefully down her body and onto the floor then placed her wand on the sink. She stood a little away from Harry, who was still leaning over the huge bath testing the scented, bubbly water with his fingers he turned and looked up from his bent position. She began to feel self conscious under his gaze, her arms suddenly felt long and awkward. Her mind began to panic, should she just stand there with her arms by her side, should she try and pose sexily but what was a sexy pose, should she continue to fight the strong urge to throw her arms around herself, why was she worrying about her arms? Harry on the other hand felt that he had been hit in the head with a bludger. Ginny was standing shyly in front of him, who knew shy could be so sexy, wearing nothing but matching black lacy bra and pants and high heeled sandals.

"Ginny," he gasped as he slowly straightened, "you look……amazing."

Her skin was pale with a light splattering of freckles. He closed the gap between them and gently stroked down her right cheek, down her neck and following the line of her collarbone. His hand grazed gently down the swell of her breast and followed the edge of the black lace. He was staring intently into her eyes, Ginny felt as if the room was running out of air. She licked her lips in nervousness causing a quiet groan from Harry which somehow broke some of the tension and caused her to smile. She reached up and began to loosen Harry's tie. Harry's hand was now travelling between her breasts, over the bra and was tracing slow circles on Ginny's flat, toned stomach causing tingling sensations between her legs. Mumbling crossly when the tie would not undo, she grabbed her wand and mumbled under her breath.

"That's cheating!" grinned a now naked Harry as he turned and jumped into the bath. Ginny bent over to undo the straps on her sandals, Harry found that the sight of Ginny bending over made him light-headed. She slowly straightened up. He looked at her face, as he watched she began to grin and bite her lower lip. Her hands reached behind her back and she shrugged her shoulders forward as she unclasped her bra, causing it to fall forward. Her breasts were pert with rose coloured nipples and in Harry's mind perfect. She began to blush under his gaze, she quickly removed her pants and hopped into the large bath. He pulled her towards him so that she sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He dropped a kiss on her head.

"I love you, you know" he whispered.

"I know" she smiled as she nestled into his chest. His hands began to stroke up her arms and down onto her breasts. The feeling of Harry's hands working with the soapy warm water on her skin caused Ginny's breath to quicken. She felt his excitement at the base of her spine and slowly began to caress his thighs under the water. Her head fell back and Harry bent down to kiss along her neck. His right hand had descended under the water and was tentatively stroking her thighs, groins, slowly upwards and then she gasped as his hand found the right spot.

"Is this ok?" he asked in a husky voice, his fingers slowly moving, his other hand still on her breasts and nipples. Ginny swallowed and nodded not trusting her voice. Harry looked down at Ginny, her face was becoming flushed. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, gasping, he increased the speed of his fingers and experimented moving their position, watching her reaction and repeating the ones which seemed to cause the most pleasure. Ginny was flying, she had of course made herself orgasm but never before had it felt so intense. Harry felt Ginny stiffen and shake, her back arched in his arms and the most erotic groan escaped her lips before she slumped back against his chest.

"Phew" was all she could managed as she opened her eyes to see an immensely happy, proud and slightly smug Harry looking at her. She laughed as he hugged her to him.

"I take it that was ok" he grinned. Ginny playfully splashed him.

"Of course it was ok, it was amazing." She turned onto her knees and kissed him. He leapt as her hand timidly started to touch him under the water. Her fingers slowly ran up and down and then she gently grasped him. Harry's head fell back against the bathtub. The sensations her gentle caresses and explorations were soon causing Harry to loose control.

"Gin" he whispered raggedly "can we stop for a mo and go to the," he groaned as she gave a squeeze "bed?" She smiled, kissed his nose and jumped out of the bath. He lay there for a minute as Ginny dried herself with a fluffy towel, trying to calm himself by thinking of flobberworms. He stepped out and Ginny, now dry started to rub his torso with the towel. As she worked her way down to his legs, she kissed him were he had never been kissed. He hissed, took the towel away from her and had to started thinking about Aragog and his family before he totally lost it. She gave a naughty giggle, picked up the wand from the sink, cast the contraceptive spell over her abdomen, winked and ran into the bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Ginny on the bed lying on her side smiling up at him. Her beautiful hair partially covering her breasts although Harry could see her aroused nipples poking through. He climbed onto the bed and leant over and as he captured her lips with his own, slowly rolled her onto her back. Her hands began to explore his back and bottom, drawing him closer. His hands found her breasts and the still moist folds between her legs.

"I don't think I'll last long, Gin" he murmured as he kissed down her neck to the other breast. She gasped as a tentative finger entered.

"Harry," she was breathing heavily, "it will be wonderful, stop worrying." He repositioned himself so he was between her legs and looked deeply into her eyes as he slowly entered. He saw the pain in her face as he entered her fully, the sensations he was feeling were nothing that he had felt before, she felt warm, tight and wet around him. He leant down and carefully kissed away the single tear that had escaped before kissing her lips again. It was then Ginny tentatively chanced moving her hips, it was still slightly uncomfortable but there was also a warm stretched feeling that was starting to feel good. Harry groaned as Ginny moved and began to move as well, the sensations he was experiencing were now overwhelming.

"GINNY" he groaned as he came inside her and fell onto her chest. Ginny smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, you felt so amazing, I couldn't last."

"Harry" she laughed as she held him tighter. "It was a first time for both of us, I was hardly expecting an 8 hour sex marathon." She wrapped her legs around his hips and squeezed. "It was wonderful" she said as she kissed his head. He rolled off and snuggled up against her.

"8 hours?" he grinned. "well that's something to aim for!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was in the shower, Ron had used the bathroom first and as he had emerged hair wet from a shower, and only wearing pyjama bottoms, she decided to do the same in anticipation of what may happen. She knew that Ron had some experience due to Lavender, she would pretend to be asleep when Lavender and Parvati discussed their sexual experiences, it was like a sadistic torture listening to her talk about Ron. She, on the other hand, had only experience in kissing and that was only with Ron and Victor. Victor had respected, despite Ron's concerns at the time, her age and had been a gentleman. She stepped out of the huge shower stall, quickly dried herself using one of the hotels fluffy towel in favour of her wand and pulled on her pyjamas shorts with a spaghetti strapped vest top. She picked up her wand to dry her hair, brushed her teeth and stopped to look in the mirror. Her eyes were bright, skin flushed from the shower, not too bad she thought as she smiled and turned to go back into the main room.

She found Ron lying on his back, arms behind his back, eyes closed. Hermione stood in the doorway and gazed over him. His body had filled out, after the months of meagre rations, thanks to Mrs Weasley's wonderful cooking. She knew herself that she had developed curves that covered her once too skinny body following the Horcrux hunt. Ron opened his eyes and smiled at he turned to look at her, their eyes locking as she approached the bed. She climbed onto the bed and crawled, causing Ron to groan slightly, slowly towards him.

"I love you," Ron smiled as he drew her down to his lips.

"I love you too" she answered as their lips touched. The kiss deepened, Ron pulled her on top of his body. His hands roamed her back, Hermione shuffled over so she was straddling him, again causing a vocal response as she settled onto his hips and groin. Hermione stroked down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath the skin, causing him to shudder, his hands went down to her hips and gently pushed her down so she could feel his arousal between her legs causing her to moan, which surprised both Ron as well as herself. He tentatively began to slide her hips up and down, waiting for her to react. She stopped kissing him, Ron waited for the shouting and kept his eyes closed. Hermione sat up and moved her hips slightly, Ron's eyes flew open to see Hermione smiling down nervously as she reached for the hem of her vest and lifted it up and over her head. Ron's mouth went dry and he knew he was lying there like a fish with his mouth open as he stared at her full breasts.

"Is this ok?" she asked.

"Bloody brilliant" gaped Ron his right hand leaving her hip to touch. She smiled and again started to move her hips, slowly at first but with Ron's hand guiding her hip started to speed up. Ron's breath started to quicken as the pressure began to build up in his groin. He moved is hand again to guide her head down so he could kiss her as she continued to grind her groin against him. He broke the kiss suddenly, his hips bucked, head arched back and groaned his name as he came hard. Hermione watched, amazed at the faraway look on Ron's face, she had done that to him. He came to and pulled her down into a tight hug, kissing all over face.

"Wow, that was…..wow. Your turn."

He eased Hermione off, leapt out of bed and cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and joined her again on the bed, hands reaching for her shorts.

"Can I?" he asked. She nodded and lifted her hips so that he could guide them down her legs. He lay on his side next to her and slowly began to kiss her neck as he stroked her breasts, paying attention to her dark erect nipples. He hooked his leg around hers and pulled slightly so her legs began apart. His hand trailed down her abdomen and to her thighs, all the while kissing her neck. As his fingers found her moist folds, he moved his lips down to her nipples. Hermione found herself breathing hard and back arching, pushing her breasts further into Ron's face as his fingers found the nub he had been searching for and started strum his fingers. It was not long before Hermione experienced the first orgasm of her life. Ron smiled, the sounds, the touch, the smell, the feelings he was feeling, everything of Hermione was a thousand times more arousing and erotic he had ever experienced with Lavender.

"Merlin I love you" he murmured into her hair as he held her tight and sleep took him. Hermione lay there in his arms and smiled, her mind for once not thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music had slowed, George was slowly turning around the dance floor, Luna in his arms. He heard her yawn.

"Ready to go?" she looked uncharacteristically nervous and nodded. His eyebrows creased, "What's up?" he guided her off the dance floor and towards the exit.

"Nothing" she squeaked. He looked down and raised an eyebrow. She paused as they walked into the quiet corridor. "Well…..you're older than me."

"Thanks" she blushed.

"No…I mean… you're older…."

"So you keep saying Luna, what are you trying to say?" They stepped into the lift and the doors closed.

"Do you want us to have sex?" George choked.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I know that you and….well you had a reputation, not a bad one like Malfoy who went from girl to girl but it was known by us girls how you had.. Well and I just well you know…" she was rambling. George's head was spinning.

"Luna, stop" he interrupted. "I am not expecting anything from you except a goodnight kiss, not that I don't find you shaggable before you pull that one on me but it's too early in our relationship, or whatever it is we are. I like you, a lot but it's too soon. Unless of course…. you really want to…" he couldn't help a cheeky grin. Luna smiled and visibly relaxed.

"George, I like you a lot too. Thank you. It is too soon but would you like to not sleep on the couch and perhaps share the bed with me? I think it would be nice to sleep with you next me." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Me too Luna," he said to the top of her head as he kissed her, "me too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that was alright, gosh it was hard to write having never done a sex scene before!**

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed or added me to their alerts and favourites. Good thoughts and hugs to everyone x.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for all the great reviews and alerts. Sorry for the delay in posting, have had to work more this past month, deadlines etc damn real life! Hope this is ok, more adult scenes.**

Ron awoke with a start, his vision was blurred, his face seemed to be trapped with…he smiled with the memories, he was being swaddled with Hermione's hair. He gently got free and turned to look at her. She was still asleep, peaceful, beautiful, naked! His mind wandered to how sexy she had been last night, now responsive under his touch. His pyjama trousers became tight. He gazed down her body, her curves had blossomed with his mum's food, her breasts fuller, her waist still trim and toned from the activities of the last year and her hips had curved out, forming in his mind the perfect body. She shifted slightly in her sleep, her legs parted a little. Ron smiled remembering a lesson Lavender had given him in the Astronomy tower, dare he do it to Hermione. He suddenly wanted to do nothing else more strongly. He lowered himself gently down the bed and gently began to kiss her inner thighs. Hermione moaned in her sleep opening her legs unconsciously, Ron paused but then carried on upwards. Hermione's eyes flew open as Ron reached her folds.

"RON" she gasped with surprise, her mind still fuzzy from sleep, unsure if this was right.

"Hush" he murmured which caused even more delicious pulses between her legs. He gently opened her legs wider as she relaxed and went to work, Hermione was soon moaning and squirming under his administrations. Hearing her, feeling her, smelling her, tasting her, seeing her move beneath him sent Ron's senses into overload. He had never been so aroused in his life. One of Hermione's hands found the back of his head, her fingers grasped his hair as she came with the most erotic moan that Ron was amazed that he had not come himself. He sat back onto his heels and grinned. Hermione was lying in front of him, legs open, hair wild, her chest falling and rising as she panted and one of her arms draped over her face. A slight blush remained on her chest and face. He couldn't help but feeling smug.

"Morning" he grinned. Hermione flopped her arm from her face and smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Morning" she mumbled and opened her eyes. She looked over Ron's chest and down and gasped as she saw the bulge in his pyjamas. She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Ron" she whispered, "will you teach me how to…." she paused as she thought of a appropriate word, "help you" she blushed her befuddled mind unable to come up with anything better. She sat up and grasped hold of Ron's pants, he knelt up and rolled to help her remove them. She gazed, his manhood thick, hard and bigger than what she had imagined when reading in books. She reached over and stroked his length, amazed how hot, hard and smooth it felt under her touch. She leant forward and kissed the tip. Ron groaned.

"Lie down Ron" He smiled and lay onto his back as she again touched him. "Help me Ron, show me how to please you" her voice husky. He placed his hand over hers and slowly began to guide her. His hand fell away as his hips began to twitch, Hermione sped up and gently squeezed. Ron's back arched as he came with a cry. It was now Hermione's turn to smile smugly.

"Was that ok?" she smiled cheekily biting her lip. Ron laughed thinking how much he loved her.

--

George awoke and smiled, Luna was still encased in his arms. As promised last night they had kissed and settled into bed. She had fallen asleep quickly, her deep relaxed breathing acting as a calming draught on him. He had eventually fallen asleep after being lulled into a relaxed state and for the first time since his manic drinking, had not had a nightmare. His mind wandered, how was Luna able to keep him so centred in his grief but so confused about his feelings towards her. He couldn't let himself believe he was falling for her, surely timing was wrong what with Fred…well he wasn't in his normal state of mind, she was too young, she had bizarre ideas, she was going back to Hogwarts. His heart rate quickened, how was he going to cope with not seeing her every day. He chastised himself, he wasn't falling for her. She was…what was she? Beautiful, well no, not that she was ugly but beautiful? Her eyes well, he could get lost in them, her lips, well yes they were full and enticing and her long shaggy hair was, dare he say, sexy? A smirk sounded in his head, shut up he thought to Fred. He sighed. It was, he conceded nice to wake up with her in his arms as he held her tight to his chest but that did not mean he was falling for her.

Ok if you say so, came the wry voice in his head.

--

Ginny re-emerged from the bathroom and looked at the still sleeping form of Harry. He looked so young and worriless when he was asleep, except of course he was having one of his frequent nightmares. He stirred and as he opened his eyes his arms were starting to search the bed. Ginny stepped over,

"I'm here" she whispered and handed him his glasses which he quickly put on. His eyes, now able to focus on to her, locked with hers and he gave out a relaxed sigh as he smiled.

"Mornin'" his voice still sleepy, "any plans for today?"

"I can think of one" she smiled as she jumped into bed and straddled his hips. Ginny felt him respond between her legs instantly and tentatively moved her hips. Harry groaned, smiling and reached down to gently tease her nub. Tingling sensations began to slowly build and she reached up to caress her own breasts causing another groan from Harry. He felt her becoming more aroused on his fingers.

"Are you sure you won't be too sore?" she shook her head and just to prove the point moved around until they, with a bit of fumbling, were again joined. She paused at first, still a little tender but as Harry's fingers had not stopped moving causing pleasure she began to move her hips. They soon found a rhythm and were both gasping with exertion and the sensations they were experiencing. Ginny suddenly felt her pleasure increasing and she became rigid as her orgasm raced through her body, causing Harry to follow after. She collapsed on to his chest, her body still humming and her breathing still erratic. His arms automatically encased her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well" she grinned, "I could get used to that" Harry's arms suddenly went rigid around her.

"The contraception spell!" he stammered. Ginny raised her head and smiled.

"24 hours Harry, don't worry no little Potters yet." He relaxed his grip.

"It wasn't the little Potters I was worried about, it was telling your mum, dad and brothers!" Ginny shuddered at the thought.

**That's it for now, sorry it's a bit short but is a natural ending to this chapter. Hope it was ok. Leave review if you wish. Just a little warning, one of our couples is in a bumpy ride soon as they all go their separate ways! Good thoughts to everyone and will try and update sooner this time as plot bunnies are doing jigs in my head!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry finally had an hour to himself. He loved living at the Burrow, loved being a part of a loving family but alone time without lots of questions were difficult. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all at Diagon Alley, Ron at the shop getting ready for the reopening and the girls getting their stuff ready to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He entered the room that was Ron's and went over to the camp bed that he had been using over the last 7 years. Reaching underneath, he pulled out the wooden box Aunt Petunia had given him and sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. She had whispered an apology in his ear as she had handed it to him confirming to him as he took it from her that it contained things of his parents. He opened the box setting the lid beside him, tears already threatening to sting his eyes. There were photos, of his parents happy, his mum pregnant looking serene, both of them his dad holding her swollen stomach protectively looking proud and happy. Photos that included Sirius and Lupin, both looking younger and healthier. Him as a baby, proud parents looking on, so many memories and Harry drank them all in craving them, wishing he could hear them, remember them, their touch, smell, love.

There were certificates in the box, his parent's education ones, their marriage and his birth. A bundle of letters that they had sent to each other when for whatever reason they had been apart. Their wands, both felt warm in his hands, he wondered would things have been different had his parents had their wands to hand on that fateful night or would Voldemort still have been to much, could they have sent for help, he stopped himself, it was no good thinking what if. He picked up a pouch, inside delicate ruby stud earrings, his mum's ruby engagement ring and their wedding rings engraved on the inside of both was one word - forever. Harry clutched them tight to his chest, thinking.

______________________________________

The Hogwarts Express was spouting steam out of it's funnel. Three couples were saying their goodbyes. Harry was holding Ginny tight in his arms, murmuring into the top of her hair. Ginny's face was buried into his chest. One hand fingering the pendant he had given her after their trip to Australia, the other holding just as tightly on to him. Harry did not want to let her go, he was even considering jumping in the train as well. He could always do Auror training next year he tried to fool himself. He sighed, he wanted to move on Hogwarts was part of his past, it just wasn't fair that part of his future was going to be there for nearly a year.

"Promise me," Ginny said into his chest, "that you will look after yourself while your training." His arms tightened around her and murmured his reassurance into her hair. Ginny was also in two minds, did she really need this last year, why not try out for some teams now and stay with Harry but she knew her only chance of getting accepted by the team she wanted was if she completed her education, the Holyhead Harpies had a policy that only witches who had completed their education could try out. So it was back to Hogwarts again without Harry and although she knew he was safe, well as safe as you can be when training to be an Auror, the fact that they were together, had been together was making it just as hard as last year.

________________________________________

George and Luna were standing close together, George gently playing with Luna's hair. In her hands was a copy of the Quibbler, the first edition since the war. She was so proud of her father, on his return from Ireland, he had recovered the printing press from their home and installed it into the shed and produced, what she thought, was an inspiring piece on the heroes of the war, although she had been embarrassed when she has read his tribute to her.

"So," Luna started, "You'll be ok?" her big blue eyes bored into his. George smiled, slightly forced.

"Of course," falsely cheery, "Ronnikins and Harry are moving into the flat next door, they'll be keeping an eye on me. What about you?" He took a step closer as she glanced with a fleeting look of nervousness in her eyes.

"Oh, I'll have Ginny and Hermione, I'll be fine" her smile not quite being echoed in her eyes. George pulled her into a hug and kissed her, putting all his feelings and fears behind the kiss which she returned with as much emotion as him. They pulled away breathless, overwhelmed by their feelings. He pulled her tight to his chest.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" he gasped, both trying to believe it.

_________________________________________

Hermione was already on the train wearing her Head Girl badge with pride, Ron having carried her chest on board, sat down in the carriage and pulled her onto his lap.

"Ron" she admonished, "I'm Head Girl!" Ron laughed and began to kiss her passionately, she quickly responded. The whistle sounded and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Write to me" she murmured against his lips. He smiled as he nodded his head.

"I will," he helped her stand whilst trying to rearrangement himself in the trouser department and stood himself. "I'm going to miss you" she smiled and held him tight briefly. She pulled away with a sigh.

"I'll miss you too." Their eyes locked and so caught up in themselves they did not hear the door opening behind them as Ginny and Luna entered, both looking wet eyed and miserable. Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on her forehead and left quickly to join Harry and George on the platform. As other students were laughing and cheering out of the carriages and their families waved back, the six of them silently looked with wistful, forced smiles at each other as the train slowly pulled away from the platform.

"Well, I don't know about you two," stated George, "but I could do with a drink" Harry and Ron nodded their agreements as the train disappeared into the tunnel and out of sight. "Leaky Cauldron?" Again came nods and the three of them apparated away.

**__________________________________________**

"GEORGE, HARRY, RON" came a chorus of voices. It was lunchtime and the table in front of them had a mixture of small glasses and butterbeer bottles on it. The three of them looked up to see Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina walk over to join them.

"We went over to the shop but no one was there, so we thought we'd try here" Alicia informed them as they all joined them except Lee would had gone to put in the drinks order. "Have you three eaten anything yet?"

"Not hungry" grumbled Harry. The girls smiled indulgently knowing where they would have been that morning.

"Well," Katie announced, "hungry or not if you three are going to continue you need to eat something!" and stood to join Lee at the bar to put in a large food order for all of them to share.

"How have you been?" Angelina quietly asked George who she was sitting by. She had not really seen him since the funeral except at the Ministry Ceremony and reception , unsure how to act around him which made her feel guilty as they had been close friends and she should be there for him but her feelings for Fred had kept her away. Although they had only been casual about their relationship, seeing others, they always gravitated back together for heated moments, she had always hoped that one day Fred would realise how much he loved her and they would become a serious couple. She would never know now unless she asked George and wild horses would never pull that question out of her. George turned and looked the girl, no woman, he knew his twin had loved. He knew Fred had plans after the war to ask Angelina if she felt the same way saying it was not right to do so before the upcoming war despite George encouraging him otherwise.

"Alright" replied George quietly, "I miss him. You?" He noticed her cheeks darken and she looked down at the table.

"I miss him too." she looked up as Tom the barman was levitating the food and drinks to their enlarging table. "So…." she paused "are you and Luna…?" It was George's turn to blush, what were him and Luna? They never discussed it. They'd kissed but…his mind wandered slightly remembering her lips.

"We're friends, that's all" and reached for another drink and sandwich feeling for some reason guilty.

________________________________________________________

The afternoon progressed into early evening. Ron and Harry were currently leaning on each other asleep and dribbling. The group had heard from first Ron, (then Harry), how much he loved Hermione, (Ginny), and he was not going to survive the year without her, Hermione, (Ginny). They had told some of their past year which was new to the group as the trio had told very few of their adventures and after their telling of their daring escape of Gringotts had passed out about half an hour ago. Lee had arranged accommodation for them and Tom with his big toothless grin walked over to the table and carefully levitated the snoozy pair upstairs. Katie took this as time to go as she had an early start at work the next day and with hugs and kisses to everyone, flooed home, not trusting to apparate.

The evening progressed. Alicia and Lee and settled into the corner, Alicia sitting astride on his lap and were currently drunkenly kissing, hands roaming. The pair had been together now for a year and obviously that comfortable with each other (and of alcohol) did not mind their display being public.

George and Angelina, fuelled with alcohol, had starting reminiscing about Hogwarts days. The Quidditch, the pranks, the students, Fred. More fire whisky, with the occasional butterbeer, was being consumed.

___________________________________________________________

Harry awoke with the panic, his first thought had been Voldemort as the pain in his head was so bad. He pulled Ginny towards him to protect her only to be surprised as her soft curves had developed into muscles overnight. He looked down to see Ron snuggled to his chest, arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He relaxed, visions of a lot of alcohol not Voldemort came to mind, until Ron's hand (hopefully thinking he was with Hermione) began to stroke his side. Harry jumped up, groaning loudly as his head split and spun at the same time and causing Ron to roll of the bed with a thump and a "Bloody hell!"

_______________________________________________________.

Dreams. A dream that he was slowly becoming conscious of. Arms entwined, heavy breathing, legs moving against each other, lips trailing down beautiful, soft dark skin. Dark skin… not Luna's almost translucent skin.

George opened his eyes to see dark hair next to him on the pillow. Angelina, still asleep. A quick look under the covers confirmed his fears. Both of them were naked and he felt the evidence of sex on himself. Panic and guilt rose within him. What had he done and more to the point, as his bedroom door burst open to reveal a shocked Ron and Harry halfway through asking for a hangover potion, what was he going to do now???

**If you've just read this I've managed to upload with the new system, even with the old system I would always forget and I know if I updated more often I would remember. I am trying so sorry for yet another long wait!**

**Don't shout at me too loud about George. There is a plan of sorts. **

**Would really like some reviews, pretty please. Thank you to those who have reviewed and for all those who are still adding me to their alerts, I'm honoured. **

**Lots of good luck and chocolate for everyone. Xx.**


	13. Chapter 13

George was sitting at the kitchen table, now clad in boxer shorts and t-shirt, head in hands, feeling ill. Angelina had hastily left about 10 minutes ago after being awoken by Harry's roar of rage and Ron's shout over him as he wrestled an extremely angry looking Harry out of the bedroom. Ron currently had Harry pinned against the front room wall while George tried to gather his thoughts. He felt Fred but as yet no word had come from him, just a heavy presence in his head that was not due to a hangover.

Harry finally managed to push Ron away and held his hand up for Ron to be silent when he opened his mouth to speak. He strode into the kitchen, face like thunder and sat in the chair opposite George, glaring at him. Ron hovering uncertain behind him, torn between shock, anger for Luna and unwavering loyalty to George which caused his stomach to twinge when Fred's face popped into his head. George looked up and felt his stomach drop at the look on Harry's face that confirmed to George that Harry, despite his age, will make a very, very effective Auror.

"Well?" was all Harry said, the same word echoed in his head with a different voice. George looked down again, starting to feel some anger himself. Well what? He and Angelina had sex, so what. We are both free agents…..Luna's and Fred's faces popped up in his head so clear that he had to shake his head.

"Well what, Harry?" he decided to be defiant. The look of controlled rage that flittered across Harry's face confirmed George's previous assessment of his Auror skills. Harry said just one word.

"Explain."

George looked to Ron. Ron was chewing his thumbnail, he still looked like his hangover was giving him some trouble whereas Harry's seemed to have disappeared instantly. Ron looked at George with raised eyebrows obviously also wanting some answers but there was no anger in his eyes. George looked at Harry again and could barely contain his wince at the younger man's face. He sighed, his shoulders slumping down, what little defiance he had to question Harry's business in all this leaked away, he knew how protective of Luna Harry could be.

"I don't know, Harry" he voice cracked. "I don't know" He sighed turning to look out of the window.

"He loved her you know….Fred. He was going to tell her when everything had finished." He laughed but it was not a happy laugh. "He thought that she might love him but he wanted to wait. I tried to get him to tell her sooner but he was adamant that he did not want any ties, worries whatever… for once I never did understand. He wanted to start afresh after the war….but he never got that chance did he" his voice although quiet had a hard tone to it. Ron started forward with a puzzled look on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but again Harry put his hand up to stop him. George turned to look at them as Ron sat down next to Harry.

"Seeing Angelina last night was….great but horrible as well. She had been one of my best friends at school, I missed her but she was also so linked with Fred…even more than Lee in some ways. It was physically painful when I first saw her, I thought I was going to be sick but," he paused a small smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes, "it eased. We talked and of course eventually, probably thanks to the amount of alcohol we were consuming, we started to talk about Fred. Lee has not really mentioned him since the funeral, I think he thinks it will send me looped again. Nobody really talks about him to me except…well… Luna and she didn't really know him. She just lets me ramble on, nobody talks to me about him though. I miss that people won't speak about the person who has been with me since birth. I miss him." Again a small smile graced his lips. He looked down at his grasped hands in front of him and took a big breath.

"So, there we were laughing about Fred, talking about Fred, missing Fred when she says it." he stopped. His elbows where now on the table, he put his face in his hands and began to rub his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Go on" Harry quietly encouraged, no anger now in his voice. George sighed again but did not look up.

"She told me how she loved him and how she wished she had told him. How she wished that they had been together properly. How not telling him was the biggest regret of her life and how she felt she would never get over it. She had started to cry, we were on our own now, Lee and Alicia had disappeared upstairs before they got thrown out for indecency. She sobbed into my shoulder saying how she would never know whether he loved her back or whether she was just…well…you know." George took another big breath and mumbled, although Harry and Ron could still hear him, "I'm sorry Fred, I had to tell her. I had to comfort her. I had to tell her how you felt about her but had chosen to wait." The presence in George's head appeared heavier but still no sound.

"Then how could you.." Ron started now sounding angry but again Harry silenced him. George's shoulders slumped even further. He looked up, his eyes shiny with unfallen tears gazed bleakly at the two young men in front of him

" I don't know…..one minute I was holding her, cursing Fred for being so stubborn. Thinking that he should of told her, she had the right to hear it from him, not me and who knows, with her love in his heart maybe…..just maybe he wouldn't have….you know?" He looked for their understanding not wanting to say the word died. "Then we were kissing, I don't know who started it but for the first time since……I felt….truly alive." Guilt was etched on his face and he once again buried his face in his hands. The voice in his head was a whisper,

"Do you…love her?" George shook his head and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Fred" he sobbed "but it wasn't out of love we did it, I…we needed to feel….something, anything except the loss of you" Harry and Ron looked at each other, unsure of what to do as George was now babbling incoherent as if Fred was there instead of them, repeatedly asking for Fred's forgiveness.

"George" came the quiet subdued voice in his head "I said I would be with you when you need me. I understand you know, I'm not angry, just disappointed. I love you and I miss you too. Please calm down, it will be alright you know, eventually. Of course I may still have to thump you, hard, when we do meet up again!" A slight Fred smirk tinted the last sentence. "Just do one thing for me though, keep in touch with Ange, speaking wise I mean."

George looked up, taking a big breath. Fred had forgiven him, understood him but of course no one understood him better than him. His thoughts now turned to Luna, he felt awful. He had used the excuse over and over that they were not "officially" a couple but deep down he knew he had real feelings for her and now he could have blown it before he even given them a chance.

"What have I done to Luna?"

Harry looked at him, his face which had begun to soften started to become fierce again.

"What exactly is going on between the two of you?" Harry's tone was quiet but firm.

"Honestly Harry," George looked into his intensely green eyes, "I don't know. I have incredible feelings for her but I don't understand them. She seems to understand me like Fred did, I don't have to pretend around her. She makes me smile and when she kissed me on the Platform, I thought I wouldn't be able to stop. I feel calm around her but so confused. Surely it's not the right time for anything new…serious. The way she doesn't care what people think is great. She dresses mad of course but…her eyes I could get lost in them. She has the maddening knack of knowing what I don't want to admit even if I do feel better when we've talked. Gosh, she can talk the most complete nonsense and then in the same breath say something so profound and at times heart wrenching….." George sighed. He took notice of the slight smirk on Harry's face and Ron's look of astonishment.

"What?" his eyebrows creased together.

"George" Harry began "Do you think of her when you go to sleep?"

"Yes but…"

"Do you think of her when you wake up?" Ron asked.

"Well…yes but.."

"Do you think up scenarios with the two of you when you're not with her?" Harry asked, a twinkle now appearing in his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Do you wonder where she is and what she is thinking about?" Ron smiled.

George nodded.

"Oh George" Harry started.

"You're fucked!" chorused the voices of Harry, Ron and Fred as they all except George started to laugh. Harry stopped first.

"You need to tell her, George" his voice small and sad. George nodded, suddenly feeling drained and tired.

"I know, the next Hogsmeade weekend. I can't do it by letter it wouldn't be fair. What do I do if she leaves me?" His eyes panicked. Harry and Ron were at a loss what say both imagining the same scenario with Ginny and Hermione and both thankful that it was not them**.**

**WOW, hopefully over the block, sorry took so long!**

**Happy belated NewYear and lots of good karma for all xx.**

**Press the button below if you feel inspired too xx.**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAYE!!! All my assignments and dissertation have been submitted! I have a life back, well still have my wonderful hubby, boys, a house to do up and job to fill my time but at least there is no more Uni, unless of course I fail! Aarghh!!**

**Thank you for all the new readers and for all those have stuck by this little story. I hope to update more regularly but can't as yet commit to a schedule, maybe after summer. **

**Anyway just to give you the picture, I imagine these letters being sent in the second/third week of the girls returning to Hogwarts after mutual arrangements to have a week to settle in before corresponding to each other. Hope you enjoy x.**

Hi Harry,

How weird is this, I'm actually able to write to you and send you the letter instead of burning them! That's what I did last year. I would write allsorts and then throw them in the fire, well, didn't want to give the Carrows anymore ammunition against me. Neville used to look a me with a mixture of pity and determination, now I think of it, he always came up with good ideas following one of my mammoth letter writing sessions. I'll have to ask him about that when he comes back from the greenhouses.

Well, Hogwarts is the same but different, does that even make sense? All the repairs are finished and it does look more or less the same. Some of the walls are cleaner, I think that is where new stones have been used, whereas in other places they were able to use the original. The Great Hall is still the same, I was really nervous about going in there after everything, well you know. I couldn't tell you before as I didn't want to worry you, I know you are worrying enough as it is, but it is ok and the opening feast's atmosphere was great.

McGonagall's speech focused on the future, she said we should never forget the past but that the future is what everyone fought for and to honour them we should strive for forgiveness and unity. The Slytherin house was looking really uncomfortable during the speech but she was smiling at them. Malfoy is here, a lot of people are unhappy but Hermione strode up to him the next day at breakfast and shook his hand. She says that he was under stresses that we couldn't understand, I don't know about that but I figure if she can forgive him, well I can at least put up with him. To be fair, he doesn't stride around the school like he owns it anymore, he's quite quiet and does his work, he's actually giving Hermione competition. He also handed back his Prefect badge apparently. Zabini was made Head Boy, again I think to try and bolster unity etc.

Mum and Dad were here last weekend, they have put a portrait of Fred by were he died. Gosh, that is so hard to write, stupid huh. I must have looked at this parchment for about 10 minutes! Anyway, Mum and Dad were so made up and you can imagine what he, the Fred portrait, comes out with as students walk past! It's hard to walk past but it does make me smile as well. George didn't come, I was a bit surprised at that. They've also added Remus and Tonks joint portrait, it has been hung were we go up the stairs to our tower as the Hufflepuffs go down to wherever they go. It is really good, Remus looks so relaxed, you know he always looked so stressed and Tonks look great, she changes her appearance just like she could in real life. They look really happy together, when they think no-one is around they kiss and I don't mean a little peck on the cheek! Merlin, I miss your kisses….

Lessons and home work, how did you…… well you know how much I love Hermione but gosh she is SO driven and cannot be swayed, all I get out of her is that it is NEWT year and we must work. I do realise this but good grief. Thank goodness I have Quidditch, it is so much responsibility being Captain. I think I've got a good team together, I had the trials on Sunday. Do you think you will be able to come and watch us? I suppose it depends on your training but I would love you to come and of course and may get to see you more often and kiss and well you know, better stop. I'm meant to be doing my Transfiguration essay before I write to you (Hermione's orders) but if I keep blushing she will get suspicious.

Luna's here, she spends most nights here now. She says hello. She is also keeping an eye on Hermione for me, who's talking to the first years about Gryffindor pride and that we must keep the tower tidy to help the house elves at the moment. They are all a bit in awe of her to be honest. Charlie seems to be doing well at teaching, he is officially the number 1 teacher pin-up, I don't know whether it's too icky or whether I'm proud. We have dinner in his quarters once a week and we've been seeing Hagrid and Grawp too. They all say hi.

How's the training going? I hope it's not too hard. What's it like living with Ron? Has he driven you mad yet? Is George ok? I still worry about him so much.

I can't wait to see you again. To feel your arms around me. Just to be able to talk to you, laugh with you. I know it will all be worth it but…

I better finish up Hermione will want to see my progress and she is finishing her lecture by the sounds of it.

Can't wait to see you.

Love forever.

Ginny xxx

P.S Just asked Neville about it and he blushed. He said that the look of my face while writing the letters used to upset him. Apparently I looked really depressed and lost. He thought that us being separated was just another example of Voldemort destroying our world and it made him want to take action. Isn't he so amazing, you should see him Harry, he is so confident but he's kept his caring side. He's seeing Hannah Abbot. They look so cute together, of course he will only get to see her at the Hogsmeade weekends to with her working at the Three Broomsticks. (INKSPOT)

_Hi Harry, it's Hermione. Hope you are well. Ginny is now doing her essay. See you soon. Love Hermione x._

______________________________________________________________

Hi Luna,

Hope you've settled in ok and things aren't too bad. Was the train ok, I know you were nervous about that? I read that Malfoy was back at Hogwarts, I was livid but Harry didn't agree. Tell me if he bothers you.

The shop is coming along. It still feels so wrong being here without him but I know he would want me to carry on, it was all we talked and dreamed about for years. Working with Ron is different but surprisingly easy. He isn't my bratty little brother anymore but I guess we all grew up over this last year. He is good with the customers as well but will occasionally say something tactless but then he wouldn't be Ron if he didn't. He told a, well shall we say, a less than attractive lady that he understood why she would be interested in out love potions! Needless to say he got an earful and no sale! It did make me laugh, yes I laughed. Ron said it was worth it just for that.

I'm haven't been drinking except with friends. No solitary bingers. It's hard but I don't want to sink that low again. It helps having Ron and Harry next door and having dinner at the Burrow a couple of times a week.

I'll be coming to Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry. I want to see you. We have things to talk about.

I miss you.

Don't work too hard and enjoy yourself.

George.

______________________________________________________________

Hi Mione,

How's things? Not working too hard I hope. Have you been to library yet? Haha, I know you have. I don't miss it at all. Of course I miss you but school, no, best thing I ever did was drop out. Mum goes mad when I say that. George grins though and says he's proud. He's doing ok, we've had a couple of rough times (one major but can't tell you anything about that yet) but he's getting better. I see him looking wistfully around the shop as if he is hoping Fred will suddenly appear and if I am honest, so do I but it must be so much harder for him.

Anyway, we've got a couple of things that we are inventing, George thinks I have potential. Not allowed to tell you what, wouldn't want anyone nicking ideas if they found this letter but we have 3 really good possibilities. A different one dramatically failed last night when all my fingernails dropped off (my turn to test), it was meant to be self colouring nail varnish for the girly range we stock, colour changes at whim but it dissolved my nails when I tried to change from red to purple. Really hurt but Mungo's gave me a potion and special gloves to wear overnight and they are good as new, definitely need to look into the ingredients again.

We've got into a routine, me, Harry and George. We go to the Leaky Cauldron a couple of times a week but we are not turning into drinkers don't worry, we mainly drink butterbeers. We did get drunk after you left but after waking up next to Harry…well never again! Apparently Tom put us to bed upstairs and we woke up, dressed and hung-over. No nothing good comes of getting that drunk. Also much prefer waking up next to you. We go to the Burrow on Wednesday night and Sunday lunch. Mum likes to keep an eye on us all especially George but you know she doesn't think we can cook for ourselves! We come home with enough food to more or less see us through to the next visit.

Poor Bill, a pregnant Fleur appears hard work. He doesn't seem to be able to do anything right. Percy is still very attentive to mum and dad, I is carrying around so much guilt, I feel sorry for him. How's Charlie and Ginny? Harry is really missing Ginny, I'd tease him about it but he'd be able to tease me back.

So is Hogwarts weird without me and Harry, I bet it's quieter, not as much rule breaking. I really miss you. I lie in bed and think about our night in the hotel, being able to hold you and well, the other stuff too. Can you tell I'm blushing now? I love you Mione. I can't wait for the Hogsmeade weekend. Just to see you and hold you again.

I better send this off now before George comes back and laughs about how mushy I've become,

See you soon love,

Ron.

______________________________________________________________

Hi Gin,

I got your letter yesterday and I've lost count how often I've read it already. I miss you so much but I've managed to fight the urge to get out the Marauder's Map…well ok, I got it out once. You, Hermione and Luna were sat together in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower were we used to sit. I felt a bit foolish after I checked, I mean it is not like last year is it?

Don't know how I would feel walking through the corridors of Hogwarts every day. Too many memories really, not all bad. I did have some good times there (the end of my 6th year especially) and the place was my first real home, the Burrow my second but now when I look back at my 6 years there, I wonder how I am still here, physically an mentally. I think it is only now I am truly away from Hogwarts, the Dursleys, Riddle and even Dumbledore and on my own (in the independent sense) that I can see how messed up my childhood was. It is thanks to you, Ron, Hermione, the rest of your family, Neville, Luna, Remus and Sirius that I survived. I think that you are all so brave going back. It makes me love you more even though it means we are away from each other. Sorry to ramble but I've been doing a lot of thinking.

I'm glad Malfoy is back as well. Hermione is right, he has suffered more than people realise. He deserves another chance. We were all too young.

Quidditch! I miss quid ditch. I would love to come and watch the matches if I can. Send me the dates and I'll see if they correspond with my weekends off. The Hogsmeade weekend dates do, I checked with McGonagall so will be seeing you soon. To see you, hold you and kiss you, I can't wait.

Training is really hard. I'm exhausted. It's why I didn't write last night as I just fell into bed after dinner. It was Georges turn to cook (made easier by all the food your mum insists we need to take from her) and I just about managed not to fall head first in it asleep. The assault courses are pure evil, it makes me wonder if Riddle designed them, although I have a feeling Mad Eye and his CONSTANT VIGILANCE may have been the designer. Suffice to say, you soon learn to put a quick shield charm. They do not go easy on you. My first attempt was awful, I was stunned unconscious within the first 5 minutes. I think they wanted to make an example out of me and to prove they are not going to treat me with kid gloves. To be truthful, I rather they did do that, I want to be an Auror on my own merit not because of who I am but you can imagine stick "the boy who lived but gets stunned" got! I got them back the next time though. People still underestimate expelliarmus but the way I figure you are less likely to cast spells without a wand. We start wand less casting next month, not everyone can do it but everyone undergoes the training, I can see lots of headaches coming!

George is doing ok. We've had a few bad times with him that I can't discuss by letter but he has been better this last week. He is going to come to the next Hogsmeade weekend with us, he needs to see Luna. Verity is going to run the shop. Him and Ron have been thinking about the old Zonkos shop again. He is eating well and we go to the Burrow. On Sundays Bill and Fleur is there, she and your mum are talking a lot about babies. Percy is there as well with Audrey. I love going to the Burrow but it makes me miss you more.

Living with Ron is great, we've had no major disagreements yet but your mum is already in despair at our slougheness as she says. I think she secretly enjoys tidying up after us. I do keep my bedroom clean though I don't want her to clean up that. Neither does Ron anymore since she found a magazine that he had in there. Don't tell Hermione though. I expect she will find out as it became the topic of the last Sundays dinner. It was so funny, I thought Ron was going to combust in embarrassment as your mum ranted on. Fleur, Percy and Audrey looked suitably disgusted but the rest of us had to bite our tongues to stop from laughing. I thought George was going to burst a blood vessel. Bill started to laugh first but the look Fleur gave him made him cough and stop. Your dad pretended to be distracted by the gravy, his ears were red which gave him away. How I managed not to choke on the roast potatoes I don't know. Then George started to laugh so hard he was crying which was so good to see that even your mum joined in. So after that, Ron now keeps his room pristine.

I better go, we have to be at the assault courses again at 5am. Why do they think early mornings are good for learning? I better see if Pig will take this to you. When we are in Hogsmeade, can you come with me to pick out a new owl. I've put it off too long but it has just been too difficult to think of any other except Hedwig. We went through a lot together.

Before I go. I just want to say I love you and can't wait to start our life together. To see you in your Harpies uniform and being their star chaser as I know you will be. Think of the reunions we will have when we meet up. Did I ever admit to you how sexy you are in a Quidditch uniform? Close fitting, leather, sweat…..

Sorry, I got lost in my imagination for a second then. Will definitely try and get up to see your matches.

Enjoy your time at school love, don't let Hermione ruin your fun with too much work but she means well and I suppose she does have a point too but don't tell her that I agree with her.

Give her my love, Luna as well and say Hi to Neville, Charlie and co.

All my love forever.

Harry.

______________________________________________________________

How lovely to hear from you George.

I will keep this short as I am at the lunch table. I'm at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. There is a lot more mixing between tables these days, I think the Nargles have left the Great Hall now once and for all.

The train journey was fine, Ginny and Neville stayed with me and Hermione was popping in and out between her duties. Draco being here does not bother me, he tried to make things a little easier when I was at the Manor, something I know was a great risk to him. Don't say anything though, he does not want to discuss it, I tried but he would not let me.

It is ok to miss him, I'm sure he misses you.

I would love to see you at the Hogsmeade weekend. I sense you need to discuss something with me that is bothering you. I hope you are alright.

In my thoughts,

Luna.

______________________________________________________________

Hello Ron,

Hope you are ok? I do miss you and Harry, it's not the same but I am loving being here. I am learning so much and really enjoy being head girl. It is a lot of responsibility and extra work but it is so rewarding. Blaize is head boy and he works just as hard as me, he takes it all very seriously, I was surprised if I am honest but it goes to show how little we paid attention to the Slytherins as people, only looking at their house. We were just as prejudice to them as they were to us in some ways. Malfoy is here, he had changed. I got to know him better with having to work with Blaize and although I don't think he will ever become a close friend, now that all the pureblood prejudice has gone he appears a bit of a kindred spirit when it comes to studying. It is good to finally find someone who actually know where the library is and has read Hogwarts a History. Now I can picture your face as you read this Ronald and, stop, breath and remember that I everyone deserves a second chance and that I love you.

It is good to hear George is doing better. It is still early days and I know Ginny worries about him as do we all. Please be careful with the experiments, I love everything about you and would rather you remained in one piece. Ginny said that you are looking into Hogsmeade Zonkos shop. Who would run that? I may get to see you more or do you think George may prefer it so not so reminded of Fred? What exactly is going on between George and Luna, she always gives one of her ethereal answers when either me or Ginny try to ask her? Is it serious?

Ginny and Luna have become really good friends, I think I annoy Ginny at times with my encouragements for her to study as it is important but we are getting on really great. Ginny seems just as serious at being a good Quidditch captain as Harry, it is all she speaks of at times. Luna has become part of Gryffindor, the tower seems weird when she isn't there. Neville has become part of our little group as well. The change in him is great, he is so confident and he gets lovely letters now from his Nan, pity it took the war for her to realise how brilliant her grandson is but you know Neville, he loves his Nan and is just proud that he now reaches her expectations. I think he and Hannah are getting serious too.

Professor Slughorn misses you and Harry, yes you read it right. He misses you too, he laments that he missed the chance to include all of the "Golden Trio" in his club. Serves him right for not seeing your potential earlier. I've been practising my chess but I still don't think I will beat you, perhaps me and Harry should band together and try…no you will still trounce us with that wonderful strategic mind of yours.

I took a trip to the kitchens. Winky is doing better but she misses Dobby. Kreacher appears to be in charge! He acknowledged me quite nicely and says he still goes back to Grimmauld Place once a week with a few helpers to keep the place tidy for Harry. Did Harry know that? Has he even been back to check yet?

Ginny got a letter from Harry today and she has just shouted over that I am to ask you about a magazine that you have subscribed to. Is it about Quidditch, finally given in to the Cannons Fanzine you keep on going on about? If so, I love you but I am not overly interested, I like watching Quidditch but you know it is not one of my passions. Hope you don't mind.

I can't wait to see you again Ron. To have you hold me and kiss me. You not being here is the only thing I regret coming back to Hogwarts, I miss you so much especially when I am alone in my bed.

Love

Hermione x


End file.
